Halo and Solatorobo
by FullSpartand
Summary: After a drop gone wrong the Rookie finds himself in another world, were Humans don't exist, and after recent events in this new world with the Hybrids, the people living here are a little anxious of Humans. (May change summary and the name if I think of something better.) rated T to be sure ( SPOLIERS IN CHAPTER 5 ONWARDS)
1. Prologue

Solatorobo and Halo fanfic

Prologue

In a dimly lit room aboard a station high above a planet there are a number of ODST getting ready to drop in Battle raging down on the planet. The term ODST stands for _Orbital Drop Shock Trooper_ , these guys are drop straight from orbital and into battle, they are drop in HEVs, _Human Entry Vehicle_ , now they know the risks they aren't called helljumpers for a reason as they jump feet first into hell and neither are their HEVs referred to as tombs by the ODSTs as sometimes the force of a landing is enough to kill them and their pod becomes their tomb. The Squad is known as Alpha-9 and they have had loads of combat experience from fighting in the streets of New Mombasa during the Human-Covenant war.

One of these members was the Rookie a Strong silent ODST that spent most of his time sleeping during briefing or when he wasn't doing operations. Despite looking like he wouldn't make a good ODST he has managed to get out of tricky situations. He might be called the Rookie but in all honesty he is far from being a Rookie. The Other members consistent of the squad leader Buck, 'ONI's Veronica Dare, Demolition expert Dutch, Heavy weapons and the squad's unofficial pilot Micky and the squads snapshot Romeo.

Alpha 9 was preparing for a drop on a Covenant Carrier similar to what they did In New Mombasa, of course some of the squad couldn't help but give a few remarks. "We're assaulting a carrier again? Gunny I don't need to remind you what happened the last time we tried to assault a covenant carrier in didn't end very well and we ended up getting scattered."

"Romeo I know you like talking about Karma but it is our job as ODST to do operations that no soldier would want to do" Replied Buck

"Does that include a Spartan?" replied Romeo sarcastically

"Romeo… Shut up" replied Buck used to the ODST backhand remarks

"Well at least I'm listing. Rookie over there is busy sleeping away like a buttercup." The Rookie was sleeping in his drop pod while the squad was going through the briefing on the current situation.

"That may be but the Rookie can do something that you can't and that is to shut up and remain quite. Replied Buck sternly. It was at this point that Romeo realised in would be much better if he shut up now. It was at this moment that the ship they were on the A.I of the ship announced over the radio.

"Alpha-9 get to your pods, I repeat Alpha-9 get to your pods." And with that said everyone went to the weapon lockers and took their weapons of choice everyone except the Rookie who was still busy sleeping in his pod. Romeo took this as an opportunity to give the Rookie a rude awakening. He then proceeding to hit the Rookie with the Butt end of a sniper rifle, with a grunt the Rookie got up. Romeo looked at him while grinning.

"Wake up buttercup". He said, it was at this point that Dutch smacked him out of the way, while holding a sniper rifle.

"Relax Rookie, he don't mean nothing, besides… now's one of those times, in pays to be the strong silent type". Dutch then Hands Rookie a M7S Silence SMG. The Rookie then takes the SMG from Dutch and places it inside of his pod. Then the door of his pod closed shut and span around till it was facing the other direction, then Buck came on one of the display screens located on the front-left of the pod while veronica appeared on the front-left of the pod.

"Troopers we are green and very, very mean." Said Buck over the radio to his fellow ODSTs. After Buck had said that, a countdown begun and the ODST pods began dropping in order from Forward-to-back. The Rookie braced himself for the force of the launch, when his pod was launched; he lurched forward a tiny bit but then straightens out as the force began to decrease, until he is sitting correctly in his pod again as his pod descends through the atmosphere and into the cloud layer.

"Well he we are again dropping down on a covenant carrier, what could possibly go wrong." Romeo replied sarcastically over the radio.

"Romeo remember that time I ordered you to shut your mouth over New Mombasa"? Replied Buck

"Yeah?" Signed Romeo knowing where this is going

"Well that order is now in force… again" Buck said sternly. The ODST pods had broken through the clouds and the form of a covenant carrier was now in sight hovering above and white and snowy landscape. Until the Rookie notice that there was a distortion happening in his pod. "Rookie I'm losing connection with your pod… It's… like…you're brea-. That was all the Rookie heard as he saw a flash of white.

 **A/N Yeah about half way through it I just decided to repeat the opening of Halo 3 ODST 'Prepare to drop' as I got bored and my motivation died I may change this around and extend this depending on how it goes.**

 **Another thing not I'm not good on interpreting characters on how they actually act so… bear with me and I apologise if my English is bad.**


	2. Chapter 1

Halo and solatorobo fanfic

Chapter 1, A new world

The first thing the Rookie felt after seeing the White light was a firm shake on the pod, as the Rookie was shaking about his pod he began to take notice of his surrounding he realised was not anywhere he was so posed to be. What he was supposed to see was a white a baron mountainous landscape of a planet in the inner colonies with a Covenant carrier hovering above a city in the frozen landscape. What he got was completely strange. What he saw were islands, the islands themselves were not strange was the fact that there were **floating** above the clouds was the strange part. They did not move they just stayed there in place like there were frozen in time. Now the Rookie had seen some strange things in his time, one being finding a floating octopus below the city of New Mombasa that had combined itself with the Superintended that had been giving directions while he was wondering the streets of the desolated mega city. That was strange but helpful in finding his squad and the mystery behind the city during the covenant attack, but floating islands that were suspended in space? That took strange to a whole new level. You would properly be labelled as a lunatic back in the UNSC and would be sent to a mental hospital for psychiatric help.

It was at this moment that the Rookie noticed that he was descending towards one of the islands and this city seem to have a city on it. 'What's next people living on clouds? And using clouds as a method of transportation.' After what he saw he wouldn't be surprised. The Rookie braced himself for impacted as he saw the approaching building and prayed that he wouldn't be knocked out like what happen to him the last time. To be fair that was Micky's fault after his pod hit the Rookie's and he awoke in his pod on top of a building. The Rookie pod smacked into a building and knocked his pod sidewards and knocked him sidewards as well. His pod then smack into the ground kept going through the ground upturning the Earth as it went until his pod came to a stop around a forested part of the island just outside of the city on the Island. This time he was conscious when his pod hit the ground.

The first thing the Rookie did was he ran a diagnostic on himself to make sure nothing was broken, he breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that nothing was broken, he then checked his surrounding and realised he was in a forest. 'Good' he thought he had to assume that it was a worst case scenario and that the people living here won't be too happy about him crashing into a building, that may or may not have some importance, and he had a great area to hide in.

He then tried the manual release of his pod and _not_ to his surprise it wouldn't open, he then proceed what he did the last time his pod would not open and that was to prime the explosive bolts around his pod. He primed two of the bolts on the left side of his pod and primed the two on the right side of his pod, there was a hiss of air as the air depressurised in his pod and then the door of the pod blew off and smacked a nearby tree. The Rookie proceeded to climb out of his pod cautiously to make sure there was nothing hiding around his pod, when he knew nothing was going to come at him he looked at the building that he had collided with and he could hear the ambulance and police sirens in the distance, no doubt he was in trouble for breaking public property and endangering lives. He went back to his pod to make an inventory check of what he had in his pod, he had his M7S Caseless SMG, his silenced pistol, a DMR 4 frag grenades, 4 stuns and 4 flashbangs and a 9-bang and a jet pack? Why he needed one, he did not know but given the circumstances of floating islands he was glad to have one. Just before the mission aswell the ODSTs of Alpha-9 had an upgrade to their HUD, they were now equipped with motion sensors just like the Spartans. Just as he had finished his inventory check he started hearing voices, the Rookie then did a final run down of the pod and run off into the forest but in a location where he can see what is happening.

(Time gap… Just before the Rookie makes an appearance)

"Arrggghhh… There's nothing to do" said a caninu

"Red you do have to remember that, people are not in serious trouble now a day since the tartaros incident" said a pink caninu

"Chocholat is right Red, calm down; we should look for quests to do, to help people." Said a felinko.

"Yeah I know Elh it's just…" replied Red before he was cut off by an announcement on the radio.

"It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when witnesses say they saw a white light above the city of Pharaoh. It was not the white light itself that caused the panic but witnesses say that a flaming meteorite came out of the light and smacked into one of the city's skyscrapers before being deflected off the building and into to the forest close to the city. It is unknown at this time if there are any casualty from when it struck the building, we will update shortly on the current situation." With that the radio announcement ended.

"Well there is something that sounds worth doing, going to investigate a meteorite." Replied an enthusiastic Red, now he had been cured of his Boredom.

"Why do I have a feeling this will not end well" replied Chocolat

"It probably won't, knowing Red he would properly destroy the fragments or something" replied Elh monotonously

"Come on guys have a little faith in me." Whined Red

"Setting course for Pharaoh" Replied Chocolat as she steered the Asmodeus in the direction of the city.

 **A/N I actually haven't completed the game yet but I do have some indication on where this is going.**

 **The Rookie won't use his weapons (Hopefully) it's just to complete the military character at the moment.**


	3. Chapter 2

Solatorobo and Halo fanfic

Chapter 2 Not a meteorite

When the Asmodeus group got to Pharaoh the city was in a state of shock there were people had stopped what they were doing with their lives and looked between the damaged building and the smoke that was raising from the forest. There were ambulances going around transporting those that had been injured by the debris from the building, there were police officers trying to keep the people of the city calm and an area had been secured around the building that the meteorite had hit.

"Whoa! That meteorite sure caused some damage." Exclaimed Red

"Red! See if you can find anyone trapped in pieces that fell off the building." Yelled Chocolat

"Ok" replied Red

Red with Elh then proceeded to investigate the area on his Dahak Mk 2 lifting pieces of the building that may be large enough to trap someone underneath. Just as he was about to stop searching as he found no one underneath parts of the buildings and he thought that police had gotten everyone out he heard a child's yell out.

"HELP!"

"Are you hurt" as Red spots the child and runs over and lifts the piece of the building off of the child.

"My leg hurts." The child cried out

"Hold on Kid I'll get you to safety" Red then carefully lifts the child up in the Dahak's arms and runs back to one of the ambulances that was position near the front of the building. "She needs help, she had her legged trap in a part of the building". As Red handed her over to the ambulance staff.

"Ok I'll take it from here." Replied the ambulance staff "Thanks for finding her".

"No problem" replied Red

Just then a middle aged Caninu police officer came over to Red and said. "Are you looking for the meteorite that came down?"

"Yes" replied Red

"Members of the Kurvaz came here earlier, they said they would wait for you so that you could investigate the meteorite together. They are at the East end of the city.

"Okay thanks" replied Red

"Let's heard over to the outskirts of Pharaoh and meet the Kurvaz about the meteorite" Said Chocolat over the radio.

"Hey Elh we might find some alien life at the crash site, who knows it could be an insect" laughed Red. Elh then preceded to slap Red for that comment. "OW… Elh I'm only joking" Whined Red as he rubbed his cheek

"Not funny Red… Not funny" Replied Elh as she cringed at the thought of bugs.

"I'll come too guys" said Chocolat over the radio

Red and Elh waited for Red's sister to get to their location before they set off to the outskirts of the city to meet the Kurvaz, before they head of to the location of the meteorite. "I wonder how the Kurvaz has been getting on since the incident" said Elh

"I wouldn't worry too much about them, they are the largest Hunter group in the Shepard Republic and are quite capable of handling themselves" said Red "Besides they have Opera leading them who is doing a much better job than Bruno and they have Merveille there in case anything does happen."

"Yeah I guess your right" replied Elh quietly

As they approached the outskirts of Pharaoh they saw a Kurvaz soldier waving to them and calling to them, and he said he was here to take them to see Lady Opéra. The trio then followed the soldier to an area just outside the city were the trail of the meteorite started. *Whistle* that meteorite sure left a trail" aspirated Red

"It sure did, the green it crashed on scorched and the tree's broken in half or uprooted" reply Elh

"Hey guys there's lady Opéra and the rest of the spec op there." Said Chocolat. The members of the Kurvaz special ops group were investigating the trail of destruction that the meteorite had left. Merveille was taking samples of the affected area. Opéra was wondering what they would find in the meteorite, Gren was looking serious as he stood near Opéra, Calua was wondering how cool a meteorite would be and Béluga was wondering how the meteorite was connected to the white that had occurred earlier.

"Hey guys" said Red

"Hello Red" replied Merveille

"Hello Dumplings" replied Opéra

"Greetings" replied Gren

"What's up, dudes?" Replied Calua

"Hello" replied Béluga

"So are you guys ready to head out and find this meteorite?" Everyone replied by nodding their heads. "Okay, let's head out and bring back some space rocks." With that everyone decided to follow the trail of destruction that the meteorite had left.

 **A/N my first attempt at interpreting The Kurvaz I looked up the wiki for their personalities. Criticise me where need be. As I think this may be to short?**

 **I was also recommended to split this chapter and another part, so I apologised if it is short I'll try and write the next chapter a bit longer.**

 **I'll answer question in the next chapter if need be or you can PM me if you want**


	4. Chapter 3

Halo and Solatorobo

Chapter 3 Not a meteorite

 **A/N I made a mistake with the naming of the chapter it's not for the last one due to the split, just wanted to point that out.**

"We are nearly there." Said Merveille Finding the meteorite was not hard at all. All they had to do was follow the trail of destruction left by the meteorite. Also most of the trees along its path had been destroyed so it was not difficult navigating into the forest.

"I wonder what will find in this meteor" said Opéra at the thought of their being some type of gem from outer space.

"I've just noticed this but wouldn't there be scatter pieces around the trail as it did hit with a substantial amount of force." Said Mereville

"She's right! Nothing can survive an impact like that or be in one piece unless something was designed to withstand the force so this could also mean… Red your theory of their being an alien may actually be true!" Exclaimed Chocolat

"Whoa I wasn't actually serious about that" said a surprised Red

"We should then tread with extra caution, we don't know what we could face aliens or not." said Gren. With the team now aware that the extra-terrestrial object may also include extra-terrestrial life.

"The smoke is getting larger and thicker, we must be getting closer to the impact site" said Mereville as the team got closer to the crash site, they gasped at what they saw it wasn't a Meteorite at all it was some sort of slivery case with four protrusions on the top. "Well we have discovered that there is other life out there that is not just restricted to our planet."

"Yeah, but what actually is it?" said a puzzled Béluga

"Well, were not going to figure out what it is by standing here. Let's go!" Yelled Red as he sped off towards the object"

"Wait Red" Yelled Chocolat but her called fell on deaf ears as her brother continued to run towards the object on Dahak.

"If he breaks something" mumbled Elh as the rest of the group followed after Red

(P.O.V change)

The Rookie could not believe in what he was seeing. From his vantage point in a very bushy tree he was able to get a good amount of cover while still able to see his pod, and what he saw denied all explanation. The first thing he saw was a red Dog riding what looked like to be a small mech, (Not as big as a mantis) speed towards his pod obviously curious at what his pod was. The dog has light red fur with brownish red hair, large upright ears and blue eyes. His clothes are a blue shirt, red and blue shorts, a red cape, and a red pilot's cap. He is wearing brown gloves with red guards and green gems, and is wearing brown boots. He is also wearing goggles which are resting at the top of his head. After the Red dog came after the dog was a small looking cat? Rookie had to sigh at what he was seeing; he was in a world with cats and dogs? He would not be surprised if there was an intense rivalry between the two.

The cat was small with white hair and purple ears, along with a purple striped tail and purple stripes on her cheeks. The cat is in a white long shirt/short dress with striped arms, black leggings and white boots. The cat also has what look like piercings in her ears. The cat has white hair and purple ears, along with a purple striped tail and purple stripes on her cheeks. After the small cat approached another dog came and this time, was a girl

She is bright vivid pink in colour. She has tall, pink upright ears, wide, purple eyes, long hot-pink hair down to her lower back and a tiny bushy tail in the same hot-pink colour. She is wearing a navy-blue, striped no-sleeved shirt with glove-sleeves reaching all the way up to her shirt (but leaving a small section of skin exposed) in the same style. The shirt has golden rings at the shoulders and the glove sleeves have golden rings at the wrists and the also have what appear to be temperature gauges worn on top of these rings on the wrists. A larger, upside-down temperature gauge sits at the middle of her chest, attached to the shirt. She is wearing a pair of rather short, shorts in the same style as the shirt attached to it, wearing the whole outfit as one big suit. The shorts also have golden rings where they end and there is a small hole to allow her tail to poke through.

She is wearing a faded purple coloured cap that fits her ears tightly and has a pair of gold and brown pilot goggles worn on top of the hat. She is wearing small brown shoes with shiny golden lining and has large white and striped leg warmers with a purple tint on top of the shoes. After her four more of the dog and cat people came.

The first one was a dog, with light peach fur and long yellow hair. She is dressed in rose a coloured shirt and trousers, both decorated with golden patterns around the cuffs and neck. She has blue eyes and glasses. To the Rookie she looks like a scientist. After her came another Cat.

This cat has peach coloured fur, purple ears, and long lavender hair. She is wearing a lavender outfit with three zippers, along with a black catsuit and purple socks. The arms and socks, along with the outfit have blue stripes with spikes protruding outward from them. She is also carrying a lavender fan with a paw print on a purple background. Her tail is lavender with a purple tip and her eyes are red. She has blue eye shadow and has red stripes on her cheeks. After her came another dog that seemed to be sticking close to her.

This dog is a light blue, He has long blue hair tied into a ponytail, which along with his blue armor and Asian styled clothes gives him an appearance reminiscent of a samurai. His eyes are coloured a reddish-purple. After him came another cat ( **Getting quite repetitive this isn't it?).**

This cat is a light brown colored with green eyes and he looks rather young. He has wild spiky red hair, along with strips on his face. He dresses in free-spirited styled ninja like armor, which leaves his mid-section exposed. After him was another cat ( **Last one now yyyyyaaaaaaaayyyyyy)**

This cat looked light purple lynx with red eyes. He is dressed in a very western style of clothes, complete with a flowing scarf/cape. His bodysuit is mainly dark purple, and he carries twin pistols on his belt. He also has a very noticeable "X"-like scar on his face. Rookie takes in the fact that he has two pistols means that he will have to be cautious around him as he is trained with firearms.

He continued to observe them as they looked around his pod, he could see that the Red dog was not very smart as he had a dumb-founded look on his face as he went around his pod and it also looked like he was receiving a stern talking to from the smaller pink dog, but it didn't look like he was actually listening. The small white was also with them but they looked like they were keeping to herself, but was also looking around the crash site. The one who looked like a scientist was scribbling down notes, properly how the pod looked, she also took note of the pod's door that had landed a good couple of feet in front of it and then to the front of the pod itself as she scribbled some more in her notebook. The purple cat with the fan was also looking around the pod also investigating at what the pod could possibly be. The dog that was dressed in the Samurai armour was staying close to her, either she was important or the dog liked her, but rather then investigate the pod he seem to be looking around them no doubt looking for potential threats, the Rookie was glad that he got a very bushy piece of cover from the tree's leaves otherwise was he would have been most likely spotted. The Rookie put together that this dog tended to think more of situations rather than rush straight into them like unlike the Red one. The young looking cat had an excited look on his face as he admired the pod. 'There's nothing really that special about a pod' thought the Rookie. The last one the lynx was also curious of the pod and had moved from the back of the pod to the front, he took in what he saw and then started talking with the scientist, 'Properly theorising what he thinks of it'.

The Rookie then began to notice that he was at a disadvantage, he was outnumbered, outgunned, and to make matters worse this is possibly a new alien race as they don't know what a UNSC H.E.V pod is and there is and there is no usage of Covenant tech, but the Rookie is a Highly trained ODST not a diplomat, he does not have the authority to make first contact scenarios but he is stranded on an alien world with no way of being able to contact the UNSC about the situation He must decide what to do.

Unknown to the Rookie the Branch he was on was starting to give way of the combined weight of the Rookie and his equipment, until it snapped and fell behind some bushes below the tree, he just knew that whatever they were doing had stopped and had looked over to where the sound happened. He decided that he had to do it now as he heard one of them yell at him.

"Come out alien we know you are there!"

(5 minutes earlier with Red and friends)

"Red you know better than to just run into situations that you don't have a clue about!" Shouted Chocolat as she started yelling at her brother.

"I don't have a clue at all what this thing is." Stated Red as he continued to look at the Metal Alien object completely ignoring his sister as she continued to rant.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"Huh what you say something sis?" said Red confused completely oblivious at what her sister was yelling.

"Why do I bother?" replied Chocolat as she now started to mentally question herself.

With the Kurvaz group Mereville had been around the metal object taking notes. "The bottom of the mental object is mostly flat headed to dull the impact with other objects." She then came to the front of the pod. "There is an interior to the mental object and it looks like it is spacious enough for one occupant, indicating that this could be a method of transportation", She looked directly in front and saw what looked to be a hatch. "There seems to be a hatch like object that looks like it connects to the front of the object and seals it up. Requires further investigation." Finished Mereville as she look around the site again.

Opéra how now been investigating around the pod as well. "Hmmmm, Gren sweetie what do you make of this alien object?"

Gren hadn't taken much consideration into the alien object, he was more concerned on how or what it had and how it could hurt Lady Opéra as he puts it. "I don't know, what we should be concerned about is what it had in, what it can do and where it could possibly be." Replied Gren as Opéra continued to observe it.

"I don't about you guys but I think this object is cool if it was able to go on fire like that and survive its impact." Said Calua as he continued to admire the alien object.

Béluga who had been silently looking at the metal, alien object had moved around the object and went beside Mereville. "I have to agree with you Mereville, this looks like some sort of transportation vehicle, but it seems like it is incapable of making the white light that brought it here".

"So you're saying something else brought it here" replied Mereville

"Yes"

Just then they heard something snap and quickly look to see some figure fall from a branch that it was standing on. Before anyone could say what happened Gren suddenly yelled.

"Come out alien we know you are there!"

What they got shocked them to the very core. As they saw something that shouldn't even exist.

 **A/N longer chapter this time, most of it was describing the characters, I got the information about their appearances from the wiki if you want to see what they actually look like you can look there (Which I don't recommended as there are potential spoilers) or on google.**

 **Please leave a review and criticize where need be. You can PM me if you have any questions.**


	5. Chapter 4

Halo and solatorobo fanfic

Chapter 4 The alien

 **A/N I apologise for the long delay I have had a lot of school work to do and this may be rushed, one includes planning a movie. So writing a story while planning a movie doesn't really mix, so the delays could possibly advance it length but I will keep going.**

 **I also don't whether or not to change the ending of last chapter to better fit this or that it's just me.**

 **You may review me on how I do in the process of making this whether there is enough information or not in, because sometimes I wonder is it enough? You can tell me if you want to.**

The Asmodeus group and the Kurvaz were in shock as they saw the evidence of extra-terrestrial life processed to come out of the bushes. The alien was about 6ft and was in dark coloured-armour plated suit. It had with what looked to be a long stick in one hand.

"Who are you, alien?" Demanded Gren However the alien remained silent "Answer me"

"Gren have to ever wondered that the alien might not understand what you are saying" replied Merville to Gren

"Humph" huffed Gren

"Allow me to take over. Do you understand with what I am saying" Merville said slowly to which the Rookie replied with a slow nod "Can you say anything in reply, so that you understand?" At this the alien just shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? You can understand with what we are saying yet you cannot reply? How does that work?" Red Exclaimed

"Red you do know people can be mutes?" Replied Chocolat (sweat dropping)

"Oh… yeah I forgot… Sorry!" replied Red embarrassed

"Anyway back to the question. If want Chocolat is saying is true are you a mute?" Wondered Merville. However she was surprised when the alien just shook its head. "So you understand what we are saying, but you just don't want to respond?" The alien nodded its head. "This will make communication a bit harder between us".

"Why do you not just talk back to us? It would should be a lot easier" signed Red

"Maybe it just doesn't want to talk to an alien species. Red how would you feel if you were stranded on another planet communicating to another species with no contact with your own?" replied Elh to Red's question

"Technically I already do, I mean you're a felinko and I'm a caninu, as well hybrid more or less, anyway, I already I'm talking to a different species then my own, just with contact."

"I wasn't actually expecting an answer form you Red nor like that" replied Elh surprised that Red actually manged to think of an answer.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both"

Red was about to replied then Merville signal them to stop " Ahem, back to the matter at hand, this still leaves with the question of how to effectively communicate with the alien and also figure out where we should keep it and it's vehicle for the time being.

"Well me, Red and Elh could take the alien with us to the Asmodeus, as Elh was shy when she arrived here and we took her aboard and we were able to free her up, we may be able to do it with the alien and you guys could take it's vehicle for study to figure out what it is." Said Chocolat

"A good idea Chocolat, he may also be able to give us more answers on what its vehicle is and where it came from. Just be careful with it though it is stranded on another planet with a species it is not familiar with, it may react negatively to something's so just be easy with it." Replied Merville "We would need to alert the authorities to where we are going to be taking the alien and its vehicle instead of a meteorite."

"Well I know two questions we should ask it instead". Chimed in Béluga

"What are they?" ask Merville curiously

"One is it a Male or Female, because I think calling it an 'it' may be offending them and Two it will need to surrender its weapons"

"Yes you may be right" are you a Male? The alien replied with a nod of his head.

"Good at least we managed to get one question answered" replied Red.

"Now please surrender any weapons that you are carrying" ordered Gren. The alien then proceed to give Gren what he had in his hand, was long and it stuck out a three points along the gun the front had some sort of grip the middle on had what looked like the trigger mechanism and the end of it curved around and it also looked like it had a black long circular tube attached to its barrel, it also had a flashlight underneath it and a reflex sight on the top and it was mostly black with green stripes around it. He also gave a pistol that looked like a similar version to what Béluga carried. Instead of it having a revolving barrel it had a bottom clip inserted with a squarer end then circular one like Béluga it also has what looks like a flashlight underneath as well. ( **I'm not good when it comes to describing things in general)**

"Is that all your weapons" said Gren to which the alien replied with a nod. "Good you may now go with Red and his group to the Asmodeus". The Rookie then proceed to follow the group to which this 'Red' lead back to the city. While the Kurvaz crew informed the authorities and the army about the alien.

The Rookie cannot believe with what he was doing he was trying to make peace and contact with an alien race. That he had no authority over, let alone know what to try and do. The best thing he could do would be to try and be submissive, as he is stranded on an alien planet with no communication with the UNSC. Although him losing his pod may be a breach in ONI protocols establishing first contact with an Alien race deemed more important than losing a vehicle which will properly no longer work and possibly his weapons if they are able to replicate them because if that scientist was as smart as Halsey she would have no problem. Now he was going to be taken with some group lead by Red to somewhere and apparently be loosened up to talk with them.

Getting to the Asmodeus was a little more awkward to get too with all the citizens of Pharaoh looking at them well more specifically at the Rookie who was walking with the group, he couldn't tell what was the more obvious factor in the matter. The fact that he was an alien that was wearing armour that no one had ever seen before, or the fact that he was the tallest thing in the city because everyone was smaller than him with the acceptance of the Red dog who was riding a mech that made him roughly the same size as him.

"Mommy what is that thing" said a cat child

"I don't know, just stay away from it." Said what he though was the cat's mother

'This must be how a Spartan feels' thought the Rookie as recalled how everyone preferred to stay away from them as they were thought to be unnatural with their augmentations and especially with the rivalry between the ODSTs and they were portrayed as social outcasts, as all the eyes of all the people in the city fell on him.

"What is it doing with Red and all?" asked a middle aged caninu

"I don't know there're properly going to deal with it we shouldn't get involved" said a another caninu

"Red I think we should hurry up and get to the Asmodeus quickly I don't like the attention everyone is giving to us epically to the alien they might be pressuring him" said Elh

"Were almost to the Asmodeus anyway, hang in their Elh" ('and the Alien') replied Red

When the group got to the Asmodeus they had attracted a large crowed Red had to use the Dahak to shoo them all away so that they get the alien onto the ship. The pink dog was the first into the ship followed by the Alien with Red in his mech and the small girl. Which the Rookie had identified earlier as a boy, maybe she just like wearing boy clothes and she seems to be close with this Red.

(Red and the gang with the Rookie on the Asmodeus's cabin)

"Just try and relax yourself first you will feel much better, we won't pressure you into telling us everything." Said Chocolat as the Alien proceeded to look around the room and take in everything around him.

"Yeah, we live here if that is what you are thinking about". Stated Chocolat as she noticed the alien look around the room then at her when she told him that and then proceeded to go and sit on one of the chairs in the room.

The Rookie was confused to say the least here he was an alien on a different world, something this strange would sure cause paranoia and worry yet here he was getting treated with hospitality? All that was missing was a cup of tea and possibly a biscuit. If the Covenant took you prisoner you were either shot on the spot or be kept alive to be show at as sport later.

"Soooo…. Do you have a name?" she said the alien looked at her and then back at the table.

"Ugh why don't you talk, it would be so much easier" said Red as he was getting more impatient.

"Get a piece of paper and get him to write his name down, that may solve the communication issue" said Elh

"Good Idea Elh" replied Chocolat as she went to one of the drawers around the room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, then returned back to the table and put them in front of the alien.

"Now please write down your name" she stated as she watched the alien look at the pencil, then to the page, then back to the pencil again where then proceeded to write something down.

"Rookie?... That sounds more or less like a title than a name" said Red as he saw the alien shrug his arms and shook his head.

"I think that is all we are going to get out him in regards to a name" said Elh

"Riiiiigggghhhhtttt…" said Chocolat slowly

"My question would be is, who do you work for" said Red. He noticed the 'Rookie had taken a considerable amount of time looking at the page like he was trying to think of an answer. He then proceed to write a few letters down. Red then picked this page "UNSC? What does that mean?" asked Red confused. The Rookie then wrote something further down. "The United Nations Space Command? Okay I'm still confused."

"Well let me see if I can piece this together, the United Nations sounds like an alliance of nations that united together. And the Space Command, sounds like this guy is involved with some sort of space thing. But that's just my theory, he could properly tell us more" said Elh

"So he is a space soldier by the looks of things" Said Red as the Rookie nodded his head. "But what about that light that we saw earlier? Does he know anything about it?" He looked at the Rookie but the Rookie shook his head no "So not even our alien friend knows what it was, this still raises the question of who did? The Rookie at this point shrugged his shoulders. "Huh what would he know he's just a rookie" replied Red with a smug look on his face and the Rookie turn at him almost like he wanted to prove him wrong.

"To be honest with him you don't exactly have a clue what it was too Red" replied Chocolat to Red's remark.

"I agree" said Elh

"Erm yeah… I know. Replied Red (Sweat dropping)

"Besides he might have takin it as an insult, you saw the way he looked at you, you might have offended him and were supposed to be showing him hospitality!" yelled Chocolat

"Calm down sis" replied Red worried at the anger his sister was showing.

'I did take it as an insult, but I wouldn't go mad over it. Just don't say that to an elite as they would go mad if you insulted their honour'. Thought the Rookie as he watched the two siblings argue back and forth.

"Ehm guys we still don't know what species he is?" said Elh Embarrassed by the two siblings bickering.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should have asked that question first." Said Red

"I guess we should have" said chocolat calming down after arguing with her brother

"Go ahead Rookie go and write down what species you are." Said Elh calmly as the Rookie proceed to write something down.

"Let's see it's…" said Elh until she froze and picked up the paper and held it in front of her face to make sure that her eyes were not making her see things.

"What, What did he write down" said Red and Chocolate as they were anxious to know what had been written down.

"It says he is Human!" yelled Elh

"WHAT!" yelled Red and Chocolat.

 **A/N I'm kind of winging it here at the moment because as I progressed through the 2nd arc of the story. The way the history of the main character of Red is going a Spartan would be better at connecting with him. So I'm still continuing this story and may possibly bring in a Spartan or not or I may just restart the story.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of it**

 **P.S. Also found out that Shepard also has an army. (Although they are a bunch of cowards due to there being almost little to no wars in Shepard).**


	6. Chapter 5

Halo and Solatorobo

Chapter 5 A Human!

 **A/N "!SPOILER WARRING FOR SOLATOROBO!"**

 **You have been warned, there will be more spoilers in later chapters**

"WHAT!" yelled Red and Chocolat as they heard Elh say that he was a Human

"That's what it says! Well that what he says!" exclaimed Elh as she couldn't believe it

"How is it possible that there are humans that still exist? They died years ago when the Juno issued the 'Rest' command, and the continents from Earth raised into the sky. Replied Red, at this moment the Rookie turned quickly in the chair and looked directly at Red as if he could not believe at what he was hearing.

'Earth?!' This is Earth?!' But it can't be as there had been no reports of anything catastrophic happening on Earth of continents the continents rising into the sky and become floating islands. If that did happen the UNSC would already be here trying to figure out what happen.' Thought the Rookie. Then again if that did happen O.N.I would be trying their best to cover it up and not tell anyone about. But even for those megalomaniacs O.N.I, this would be impossible for them to cover this up.

"Red, now look what you have done, you have now made him panic. You should know more then to just yell it out, he may have taken it the wrong way!" exclaimed Chocolat as she saw the Rookie get up out of his chair and started moving his head very quickly between them and got into more of crouching position, as if he was anticipating an attack.

"Calm down there buddy, I did not mean to make you panic" said Red as he tried to calm the Rookie down and get him out of his counter-attacking position.

"Please, Rookie I know you are afraid and I know you are shocked at the news of what has happened to your kind. But please calm down violence will not get anywhere, it will only make the situation worse." Said Elh as the Rookie got up from crouching as no hostile attempts were made against him but still remained a distance away from them in defence.

"Look, I know that you are possibly wanting an explanation for all that has happened to your kind and we want an explanation too, as we don't know how you're able to be here" said Chocolat trying to deescalate the tension. The Rookie still keeping his distance gave a long stare at Chocolat, which made her flinch a bit as the helmet gave a bit more of an emotionless display.

"So much for being able to free him up. It is most likely now he will not be able to talk now." Signed Red as the possibly of getting the Rookie to be friendly to them and possibly answer other questions has most likely backfired.

"Well it was your fault." Angrily replied Chocolat. "If you hadn't yelled about his species being dead, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place" She was angry at her brother's ignorance at not realising that he probably offended him and will most likely not give them any answers.

"Guys getting angry over this won't solve anything we need to be calm in front of the Rookie as he is probably not happy with what is happening in front of him or what he has heard in the last few minutes" said Elh as the Rookie continued to quizzically look at them.

"Hugh fine" said Red

"Okay" said Chocolat

'Ah sister and brotherly hate, I guess it doesn't matter what species you are it still applies everywhere.' Thought the Rookie as the two siblings stopped their argument, but he still kept his guard.

"I think we should tell Mereville and the rest of the Kurvaz what is happening" said Elh

"Yeah I guess" said Red was about started to open up a communication channel with the Kurvaz until the Rookie interrupted him by tapping the table a number of times.

"What is it"? Said Chocolat. The Rookie then took the pencil that he had dropped earlier during his outburst and wrote on the piece of paper which Elh proceeded to read out.

"I thought we were going to ask each other questions. You have asked me three questions now I will tell, well more or less write three questions to you. Said Elh as she read out the Rookie's message.

"I guess we did promise to ask each other questions" said Red as he gave in to the Rookie. The Rookie began to write his first question which Elh took off him and proceeded to read it out.

"First question, what are your names? Since I told you mine, (even though that's not what my real name is), you're not getting any more than that and I also want to know the names of that other group."

"Well you have most likely heard us yell our names at each other while we were arguing at each other." Signed Chocolat "But for proper introductions my name is Chocolat Gelato."

"And my name is Red Savarin; I'm the hero of Shepard, so pay attention Rookie. As later you may see my skills." Replied Red Obnoxiously in which was responded by a slap by his sister. "Ow Sis."

"Stop rubbing it in like earlier, while you are introducing yourself."

"Ok and that beautiful girl over there is my Girlfriend Elh Melizée." As soon as Red said that the cat girl started turning bright Red and tried to hide her face beneath her shirt collar.

"Hello" She shyly replied "As Red said I am Elh Melizée"

"Now you want to know about the other group that was there with us at your vehicle correct?" asked Chocolat, to which the Rookie replied with a nod. "Let me get a chair first, as this will probably take a while" she then pulled out one of the chairs around the table. "Well they are part of a special operations group that is part of the Kurvaz Hunter Guild the largest in Hunter guild in Shepard." She stop whenever she saw the Rookie tilt his helmet in confusion. "A hunter is someone that goes out and completes quests to help people and get the rewards. And a Hunter Guild is a group of Hunters that band together and help each other." She stated hoping this would clear up the confusion.

"The first one of the Kurvaz special force trio is Opéra Kranz, she is the purple cat that you saw earlier. She is the leader of the Special Forces and the Kurvaz after taking charge from Bruno. Before you ask Bruno was the previous leader of the Kurvaz but was very evil, then his evil and greed grew too much for him and got him killed. She has her two subordinates who are Gren Sacher and he is the light blue one with the pony tail and is dressed in the oriental samurai armour and Calua Napage, who is the light brown with wild spiky hair and dresses in free-spirited styled ninja like armour." Chocolat stopped there to let the Rookie process this information then he nodded his head for her two continue.

"There are two more people that help the Kurvaz and this is Mereville Million and Béluga Damien. Mereville is the one that has the light peach coloured fur and yellow hair. She is wearing white shirt and trousers with both of them decorated with golden patterns around the cuffs and neck. She also wears glasses. The other is Béluga he is the light purple lynx, dressed in western styled clothes and he also has a cape on him to." As Chocolat collected her breath for talking so long to the Rookie, he reached for the piece of paper that Elh was now holding and which she gave it to him and then he wrote down his second question and gave it back to Elh.

"Second question, what is this place, and I am talking about the planet as well as the city I was in.

"Well the city that you landed in was Pharaoh; it's the capital city of the Shepard Republic which is the collection of Islands that you see floating about every now and again. And the planet that you are on, is the planet Earth." The Rookie took the paper off Elh and wrote down his final question and then gave it back to her.

"Why does Humanity no longer exist here?"

"Humanity hasn't existed here on Earth for a number of years" "It was hundreds of years ago that a species called the Juno came to Earth, as humanity was reaching the end of its technological advance, the Juno gave Humanity something called the 'Mass Information Drive' and this gave Humanity more ideas on what they can make. But this caused a downside to this, as the technology advanced some people wanted to have all the tech to themselves and this caused a Global war, with Two Titano-machina, called Lares and Leumas which had started to make most of the land on Earth inhabitable. As the war progressed there were a number of Humans that went to Azure tower which is based on what used to be the Continent of Australia. The Juno offered the Humans there a chance to start again, they accepted and the Juno initiated "CODA" which wiped Humanity from the Earth and sealed the Ttano-machina away and the continents rose into the sky above the Earth which is now covered with plasma storms, and the Felineko and the Caninu became the dominant species on the islands." **(I played that bit a week or 2 ago and cannot remember some of the information from it, I think this is most of it.)** As she finished she saw the Rookie blankly stare at her, like he was trying process the information that was told to him.

'I am definitely sure that O.N.I would be able to fabricate that much lies while trying to cover up what happened to Earth'. I have either gone to another dimension, where this has occurred or I have possibly time travel and possibly broke the fabric of space while I was going down in my pod.' Thought the Rookie. And this was backed up by the fact that they had only mentioned Earth, and nothing else about Humanity's other planets

"So now can I open a communication channel with the Kurvaz now?" Wondered Red, his response was the Rookie slowly moving his head up and down. "Okay opening it now" as he sent out the communication.

"Meanwhile why you are doing that I will take the Rookie down to a spare room that we have in the Ship" said Chocolat as she got up from her seat along with the Rookie and she lead the Rookie down the corridor from the cabin and further into the Asmodeus.

(The Golden Roar a few minutes earlier)

Somewhere flying over the cloud sea a lone golden airship was floating above the cloud sea. The front of the ship had the face of a lion with its mouth open so that it could house the cannon, it has a large wingspan with up to six massive propellers keeping the ship flying. The ship also has a number of buildings positioned on top of it, the building were built with an oriental style to them. The Golden Roar is the headquarters of the current Kurvaz hunter Guild. Inside the Golden Roar was a laboratory and this is where experiments were being done on the alien vehicle.

"I have never seen a vehicle like" said Mereville as she examined the aliens drop pod as, she investigated it. She had assumed that the space inside the pod is where the alien had obviously had been seated by the time that it crashed.

"That's great Mereville, but do you know what it actually is and what it does?" replied Béluga who was standing next to Mereville as she ran different theories on what the alien vehicle could have done.

"Not exactly, but the closest one that I can theorise is that this is a pod of some sort and it is drop from a certain height, using accounts from eye witness, they say that the bottom part of the pod was on fire or something like that, so it had fallen from a very high height." Stated Mereville

"Hmm that's a great theory and all but it does sound a bit ludicrous dropping from extremely high up and falling down to Earth and having to rely on the pod entirely to slow you down." Replied Béluga

"Well the alien himself will be able to tell us more when Elh, Red and Chocolat are finished with him"

While Mereville and Béluga were experimenting with the aliens pod. Opéra, Gren and Calua were experimenting with his weapons on the other side of the laboratory. "Look at these weapons; this alien dude sure has some cool weaponry." Said Calua

"I will admit, this alien does have some cool weaponry and I'm sure the way there are designed to look like this, as he eyed the dismantled SMG with its silencer and the alien's pistol.

"What is this, Gren sounding a little bit jealous over the alien's weapons? This is a first" teased Opéra as Gren started to turn a dark shade of red, over his blue fur.

"Um... Yeah… Well other than the design of the weapons there is writing on the SMG… 'Misriah Armoury'? That may be the name of the organisation that produces these weapons with the world 'Armoury' spelt on the side, but there is more writing near the stock of the weapon. 'UNSC'?" said Gren confused.

"UNSC?" said Mereville as she came over from the other side of the laboratory with Bégula to where Opéra, Gren and Calua were looking over the weapons that lay on table. "Hmm I wonder what that could mean."

"It might be the organisation that the alien dude works for." Said Calua

"Well as I stated earlier we will be able to figure out more of our extra-terrestrial guess when Red, Elh and Chocolat are done with them." Stated Mereville and not long after she finished that a Kurvaz soldier came down from the room next them.

"Lady Opéra, Red is currently trying to contact us should I put him through." Said the Kurvaz soldier.

"Of course dear" replied Opéra as the Kurvaz soldier saluted them and radioed his colleague to put Red through. The screen in the laboratory turned on and Red started to materialise on the screen.

"Hi guys" said Red in his usually cheery self and to which the Kurvaz replied to.

"Hello Red" replied Mereville.

"Hello there Red dumpling" replied Opéra in a flirty tone.

"Hello" replied Gren.

"Hi dude" replied Calua.

"Greetings, Red" Replied Béluga.

All the Kurvaz were eager to know about their alien visitor and what he was. "Guys I have some information about our alien friend."

"What information do you have Red?" wondered Mereville

"Well he first piece of information that the alien calls himself the, Rookie and no he won't tell any of us what his actually name is." Signed Red

"Do you know anything about who he works for, I have come across the words UNSC written on his weapons do you know anything about this" asked Gren hoping to know any information about the UNSC.

"I was getting to that part, Gren. But he only told us what it stands for but not what it actually does. He said that is stands for the United Nations Space Command, Elh put together a theory of it being a number of nations united together and that he has something to do with space."

"Hmm well we are getting somewhere. Is there anything else that he told you Red" said Mereville

"Yes and I think that this is the most important part of information that he told us. We finally got the name of his species and he says, that he is human." When Red finished that everyone in the room went wide-eyed in shock as they processed the information that was told to them. They have been told of something that should no longer exist. Opera decided to pop in. "Red sweetie, how do you know if he is telling the truth or not, for all we know he could be making it up." Some of the Kurvaz seem to agree with what she said.

"I thought that too, but after we said that humans shouldn't exist as they were killed off, he shot up and got defensive very quickly, luckily we were able to calm him down without any violence as we told him the history of his kind's demise. I still don't know how we were able to calm him down with that though." Said Red

"This does raise a number of questions about him, hmmm. Red will you be willing to come to the Golden Roar with the Rookie. Plus if you don't mind me asking where is he?"

"We will be there as soon as possible, Chocolat is just giving the Rookie a spare room that we have in the Asmodeus. I will go and tell her now. Bye guys" and with that Red cut the connection.

(Asmodeus with Chocolat and Rookie)

"And this here is your room." Said Chocolat as she show the room that the Rookie was going to stay in for the time being, the room itself was pretty basic, the floor in the room was wooden and it had a bed, a bed side table, a dressing draw as well and port hole/window sort of thing at the side. "Sorry for how barren this room is, this was just a spare room we had in the Asmodeus and we didn't use it much, but I guess it will do in the meantime" The Rookie just nodded as he went past her and walked over to the bed in the room and sat down on it, while taking a look around the room while Chocolat remained standing by the door. He then heard footsteps coming down the corridor and he looked at the door as Chocolat looked behind herself and saw Red.

"Yo sis, I was in contact with the Kurvaz there and then said that they would like to meet with the Rookie and they would like to ask him a number of questions." Said Red as he looked away from his sister towards the Rookie who was sitting on his bed and looking straight back at him.

"Oh, okay, I will get us there then" said Chocolat as Red turn away and went back up the corridor from way he came from. She turn back to the Rookie with a smile and waved "Bye Rookie" as she then proceeded to go up the corridor where her brother went up.

The Rookie was puzzled to say the least as, mention before here he was an alien on another world with anthromorphic Cats and Dogs and they were treating him with hospitality? There went even being hostile to him he, had been given his own room and not some desolate Jail cell. He was just very confused with the situation. If he had been founded by the authorities first that would have most likely happened instead.

That raised another question in his heard, as when both groups had come into contact with him they were okay with his presence, but when he went with him to Asmodeus, the citizens on Pharaoh were a lot less welcoming of the Rookie being there. This lead to the Rookie thinking had these two groups come into living beings that were similar to him? Then again colliding with one of their building and causing damage to and possibly endangering lives would make anyone unhappy.

He overheard that they are going to finally meet the Kurvaz. A hunter guild that was present at his crash site, and where curious about him to say the least. But there was one thing that stood out in his mind as he looked down towards his feet as he sat on the bed and it was the feeling that he had got in New Mombasa.

'He was Alone'

 **A/N Is that more even pace? Or I'm I still rushing it a bit too much? I'm trying to add a bit more detail, now as well. Tell me anything I left out. Criticize where criticism is due.**

 **Another thing I don't know what their height is whether they as tall as a person or smaller, I guess I will just play around with that for a bit.**

 **P.S. Don't know if this shows up but I increased the font size by one.**


	7. Chapter 6

Halo and Solatorobo fanfic

Chapter six,

Alone once again

 **A/N Guest, you should have seen the chapter 4 before I uploaded it there was mistakes everywhere in it.**

 **Also I have read through this, a bit quickly noticing only a few errors in it, so there may be some that I have missed. Plus I hope it doesn't appear too rushed.**

'He was Alone'

Here he was, once again, without any contact with the UNSC stuck in a situation with no way of contact with the other members of his squad. He effectively was isolated. It wouldn't have been bad had he known what it was he was supposed to do, but right now he didn't. To recap his situation he had teleported from his original mission on dropping onto a Covenant carrier into another world and possibly dimension and this world is supposed to be Earth? That? He just didn't know.

The Rookie got up from his bed and looked out the port hole that was located on the same wall as his bed was next to. He saw the sea of clouds underneath the ship go by as the ship sped through the air towards their destination which was to meet the Kurvaz, and he was going to be asked questions and he was to answer to them. He didn't know whether or not he should, one way is that if he did, he would be able to get friendly with him as he was complying with them but, it would most likely get him in trouble for breaching military protocols. And the other option is that he does not answer their questions he will not get on their good side he could drive away potential allies but not breach protocols. It was a tough decision for him to make.

As he stared out the port hole, he noticed a yellow blip on his radar to which he turned around and looked at the doorway to his room and saw the small cat from earlier looking straight back at him with a surprised look on her face. He signed and turn around and looked at the port hole again.

(1 minute or so earlier)

Elh had wondered how the Rookie was doing as she had stayed in the cabin while Chocolat took the Rookie to his room and Red had talked to the Kurvaz about the information that he had been told from the Rookie. That was over two hours ago and she wonder how he was getting on, she herself had been in a similar situation when she first came on the Asmodeus. She didn't know what Chocolat and Red were like, but overtime when there had their adventures together she warmed up to them and even fell in love with Red. But the Rookie was different sure he was in the same position as she was when she first came aboard the Asmodeus, but, he is alone in this world, an alien and doesn't have any other members of his species to communicate with (how he does she doesn't know due to the fact that he doesn't seem to talk) he is bound to feel isolated. So she proceeded to head to the Rookie's room as Red called to her as she left.

"Where are you going, Elh?"

"Just going to see how the Rookie is fairing" after she said that she exited the cabin and went down the corridor in the ship towards the room in which the Rookie was staying.

As she was going down the corridor shouldn't help feel a little bit nervous as she would be going to this alien, alone without Red with her. She wondered how he would react to her, he had so far been friendly the entire time, minus the part where Red yelled the fact that his kind was dead, but that would have been an instinctive response. Still she couldn't help but feel nervous.

She then quietly approached the door that separated the corridor and his room and then she proceeded to open the door silently as to not surprise him. When the door was fully open she saw the Rookie silently staring out the window, at first she thought the Rookie hadn't heard her which she wanted as she didn't want a reaction like last time. But she was surprised to see the Rookie look behind him and look straight at her, this sacred her as she was being so quite she almost couldn't hear herself when she was walking down and opening the door and yet he knew she was there! She would have to be careful when being around the Rookie in case he actually had tricks up his sleeve that no one knew about. As she finished thinking about that, the Rookie turn from looking at her and back to looking out the Window.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why the Rookie was feeling like that, and she would know as she was in a similar situation to what the Rookie was in now. When she first came to the Asmodeus, she was shy and just like to get straight to the point, but as her adventures progressed with Red and Chocolat, she was now glad to be with them now and more importantly she was now Red's girlfriend, sure he can be irresponsible at times and have a very big ego, but at times he can be really sweet and kind and that's what she loves about him, even when she nearly killed him to fur fill the 'Rite of Forfeit' he forgave her and stayed with her, she smiled at the thought.

She then proceed to walk towards the Rookie and called out to him. "Feeling lonely, Rookie?" The Rookie turned to look at her and gave her the same look as before, well even with wearing his helmet his movement in which he looked at her at just remained monotonous, and then just turned back to the window. Frowning she then stopped in the middle of the room and asked again this time in a lower tone. "Rookie I know how you feel, about being alone, I was in a similar situation to you." This got a different reaction out of him, he straighten his head out in a more uplifting way and turned round quicker to her. Feeling that she got more out of him she asked him "Sit down on your bed and I will tell you what happened to me, because like you I was alone."

The Rookie signed as his head and shoulders went down 'There is no way she is going to leave me alone is there? He thought as he got up from the window and went to sit down on his bed which wasn't far away from the window itself, but he didn't get near Elh. "Now I will not bore you with the whole story but I will talk about the day that Red found me and just a brief overview of what happened when found me, unfortunately I can't really remember much about that, but Red apparently found me unconscious on the Hindenburg which I was a large ship. Red had been tasked to recover some documents on the ship, but he also managed to find a medallion, that it was my responsibility to look after and instead of it choosing me it chose him. When I had been rescued from the Hindenburg and recovered on the Asmodeus and really had no regard for Red and his sister as all I had to do was complete my mission which was to seal one of the Titano-machina away, to do this I had to do the 'Rite of Forfeit' in which someone that the medallion has chosen is sacrifice to seal them away, and I really did not regard the lives of others at the time. But… over time I had started to like Red and the others as we worked together in order to save our world from being destroyed.

The Rookie had turned to look at her as she explained her story and he got more interested as she went on, until she finished. 'She did all this with Red and his sister despite the fact of not having a clue on who they were?' Well to be honest most of the work seems to have been done by Red, by how big his ego seems to be.' But she doesn't know exactly how I feel. I was completely lost in New-Mombasa with no way of contacting my squad, with every living thing trying to kill you. That was until I was able to intercept a communication from Dare when she was in the Data Hive, and the road to reuniting with his squad began there. But now, I have absolutely no Idea if there is any way to reuniting with my squad let alone being able to try and contact them.

"Do you have any stories" asked Elh with hope in her, she hoped that her story of how her adventure started with Red and then with stopping Lares would at least get the Rookie to say something about him. The rookie just signed and pulled out the pencil that they had allowed him to keep in case he wanted to talk to anyone. "You're going to need paper now aren't you" asked Elh with an amused look on her face, to which the Rookie replied with a slow nod. Elh just smiled and got up and left to get him some paper.

'I'll only tell her a small amount of what happened and keep the rest of it for later, if they do ask me questions about my history, as I have my mission recorder that shows what happened during New-Mombasa including what happened with my teammates.' Thought the Rookie. A few minutes later Elh return with a few pages of paper and also a chair, which she placed in front if the dresser this was so that the Rookie could sit at the dresser while he wrote on the desks, Elh then set the pieces of paper on the dresser and waited with a small smile on her face for the Rookie to get up from his spot on the bed.

The Rookie slowly got up from his bed and over to the chair in which he sat down on and leaned towards the dresser and brought the pencil in his right hand. It took him a while to think about something before he started to write something down. Elh then read this into herself. 'There is much for me to talk about that I wouldn't need to repeat myself for. If the 'Kurvaz' ask me about my history then I will be able to show it all to you. But I can say is that while you had trouble with your time with Red and being alone, I had the same as you but, it's similar to the situation I'm in now. I have no contact with any of my fellow teammates and I am alone with a different species that I have no clue about. You may have been alone yes but with the same species unlike me. But I tell you more about my history when we get to the Kurvaz.'

Elh signed a bit while she had failed in trying to get the Rookie to talk about his past experiences she had at least gotten him to open up with the information he has given to her. But he is still no confident about talking to a species that was not of his own, she guess that was understandable she wouldn't like if she was surrounded by a species that she does not know, now that she thinks about. But also she said he was alone like he was before? Does this mean that the Rookie is in another situation like this with no other humans before he came here? This itself made her curious and if that is the case then would be natural for the Rookie to be reclusive and defensive to anything that he is not confident with. It was at this moment that she should be sorry if she pressurised the Rookie into saying anything he was uncomfortable with but it also made her curious at the same time.

"Sorry Rookie if I tried to pressure you into saying anything that you didn't want to say." She said sadly as she looked down, thinking that the Rookie might not want to talk with her any more. However she was surprised when she saw the Rookie writing something down on the paper again, she then went to take a look at what he had written.

'Don't worry about, you don't know what I have been through, you couldn't have known how I would fell about it, that and that fact that I am not talking about it probably doesn't help either.' She couldn't help but smile at the Rookie telling not to worry about it with also trying to include a little bit of humour.

"Well I leave you alone now so that you have a chance to relax before we get to the Golden Roar, bye Rookie" as she smiled and waved as she left back up the corridor of where she came from.

The Rookie got up from the dresser, placed the pencil he had back into his pocket and walked back over to his bed and lay down on, it he just couldn't help but wonder, about the Kurvaz and what they planned to ask him. He then started to nod off on the bed, until Chocolat announced over the intercom, "We are approaching the Golden Roar, get ready everyone." The Rookie signed as his possible chance of getting a nap had just been ruined, as he slowly got out of the bed, existed the room and made his way up the corridor and into the cabin of the ship. The first thing he heard when he got there was Red loud voice.

"Yeah he we go the sooner we get on the Golden Roar, the quicker we can get answers" said Red as he turned to look at the Rookie who had entered the cabin and looked like he was regretting such a decision.

"We may also be figure out what it was that here came in" said Elh and then she quickly mumbled "and possibly more." Elh was curious to find out about the Rookie's History and what he had been through.

"Well when we get to the Golden Roar we will know" replied Red as he was happy that they would be able to get somewhere considering the fact that he was the one who ruined any chances of them getting anywhere with the Rookie.

"Hold on guys I'm landing the Asmodeus near the front of the Golden Roar" said Chocolat over the intercom It didn't take of Chocolat to get in position at the front of the Golden Roar, mainly the fact they were the only hunter group that went to the Golden Roar on a regular basis but also the fact as there was not many ships flying about, which made landing a lot more easier.

The Rookie at this point had moved up to the cockpit to escape Red rambling and to somewhere quiet and was able to get a clear view of the Golden Roar. He didn't see much due to how close they were to the ship, but one thing he could tell is that the ship they were landing on was massive, a compassion of it would is that you would be able to land a couple of pelican dropships on its bow, excluding the possibility of the ship having hangers as well. The very tip of the ship had a lion head, 'Guess that's why they call it the Golden Roar' though the Rookie, the lion also ha what looked like a long blade sticking out of its mouth. But there was a thing that confused the Rookie, the fact that some of the oriental building on the ship, the one's position on the wings were hanging upside down. There was probably a design that kept them in place. The Rookie was confused on there wasn't a substantial drag on the ship with the air hitting the buildings and how they haven't possibly ripped off yet. Chocolat then elegantly landed the Asmodeus close to the ship's deck.

"Alright everyone we have landed on the Golden Roar let's all get together." Said Chocolat as she put that through the intercom so that Red and Elh heard it too. She then turned to the Rookie with a smile. "You all set Rookie." The Rookie gave her a nod with his head in return to acknowledge her

'Not that I have much of a choice at this point' thought the Rookie as he looked out the cockpit window to see what looked like soldiers coming round the ship obviously to subdue him if he tried to do something.

"Well come on" said Chocolat as she walked down the corridor to get Red and Elh, the Rookie proceeded to follow her as well. When they get to the cabin area of the Ship they found Elh and Red there all ready to go. They then proceeded to leave the cabin area of the Asmodeus and went to one of the airlocks located on the right side of the ship.

'Well here we go, no turning back now' thought the Rookie as Chocolat turned the handle on the airlock and opened it up as the wind from outside went over him.

 **A/N Is this more even pace now? If not I have no clue, how to make it more even pace, anyone want to give me some tips?**

 **I was originally going to make this a little bit longer but I have changed that now. And will add that on the next chapter.**

 **Criticize were criticism is due.**


	8. Chapter 7

Halo and Solatorobo fanfic

Chapter 7 Question Time

 **A/N This has been briefly proofread. So there may be some mistakes. Anyway enjoy**

As the Rookie stepped out of the Asmodeus the sound of talking died down and he felt all the eyes of the soldiers of the Kurvaz look straight at him. The Rookie wasn't used to being started at, as no one pays attention to him as he usually sleeps away when he is not on a mission and even when he was on a mission no one particularly noticed that he was even there also. However if he was stared at it would be by Human beings, but this time however, this was not the case, and it unnerved him, but he would not show it.

It was at this time that Red decided to announce why they were all there. "Hi guys we are here to take the Rookie to see: Opéra, Gren, Calua, Mereville and Bélgua. The Kurvaz soldiers were a little bit hesitant on allowing an alien which they had been told nothing about expect when their leaders had told them that one was coming and they wanted to see him. But they had been ordered to escort the Rookie to them and they could not deny an order.

"Okay come with us… 'Rookie'" said one of the Kurvaz soldiers as they started to lead the Rookie down a path on the ship that leads to the main central building on the ship. As they entered the building on the Golden Roar, Elh could sense the Rookie's uncertainty building, so she started a conversation with the Rookie.

"You'll be fine Rookie" To which the Rookie responded with him turning his head slightly to her as he tried to remain focused in watching where he was going. "They are all real nice people. Opéra is more or less the one who is in charge of the Kurvaz, she is a person and is also a bit of a flirt, but just don't call her old as that will make her really mad. She has two subordinates and they are Gren and Calua. Gren is a serious individual but he is also quite an honourable one as well, just don't insult Opéra, and you should be alright with him as well. Calua on the other hand is completely cheer free and don't think there is much that would get him upset, nor have I seen him upset for that matter. You also have Mereville, she is alright, and just as long as you don't do anything hostile to her you should be alright. Then you have Béluga, he is pretty much the same despite how bad his social skills may actually be, and yes they are really bad believe you me I know.

The Rookie then turned his head away from her and kept his head focused on the path in front of him. Knowing how the Kurvaz leaders got on would be beneficial to him as he knows what could possibly be the worst thing to say or do, and this helped him to relax a bit and he could also possibly keep errors to a minimum.

"We are almost to the office, you better behave yourself alien around out leaders" said one of the Kurvaz soldier that was escorting the Rookie and the others to the office. When they got to the office, the Rookie could easily identify who was who. Located in the middle of the room was a desk and the cat that was sitting at the desk the Rookie could identify that this was Opéra as she was that blueish/purple cat that he saw when he first came here and whatever Chocolat told him while he was in the Asmodeus, she also to seem to be holding her fan as well. To her right she had a dog with blue samurai armour beside her, he had a very serious look on his face and he had his arms crossed and had his eyes locked on the Rookie in case he tried anything, the Rookie concluded that this must have been Gren. Also to his right was what he guessed was Calua, the guy did looked young, in fact he looks younger than Red, but he's possibly older than he looks and he's in his open-styled ninja armour. On Opéra's left there was a scientific looking dog with glasses on, the Rookie concluded that this must be Mereville and beside her was the cat that had the two revolvers equipped around his waist, this must have been Béluga.

Both sides continued to stare at each other, well mainly the Rookie, before Opéra started to speak. "First things first, Red says that your name is the Rookie as you won't tell him anymore than that, is this correct?" To which the Rookie replied with a nod. "Okay, so I noticed that you are still not talking even from our first encounter, why is this?" she asked, however the Rookie didn't give an answer he just continued to stare at her.

"Why don't you give an answer to Lady Opéra's question?! Yelled Gren as he slammed one of his hands on the table as he was starting to get impatient with the Rookie. Which caused the Rookie to go back into a defensive position as the Kurvaz soldiers drew their weapons and everyone else in the room started to tense.

"Calm down Gren, I'm sure there are very logically reasons to why the Rookie doesn't talk. One being how would you like it if you trapped in a different world full of aliens and have no contact with your own species. Two, and I'm pretty sure most people would feel like they would be hesitant in talking with another species while feeling like you are being interrogated as well." Quickly stated Mereville to try and deescalate the tension that was currently in the room.

Gren quietly growled to himself "Alright… Fine, but he'd better not try anything funny." As he started directly at the Rookie.

"I apologise for that outburst Rookie, Overall Gren is a kind individual but he is quite defensive of Opéra as you have seen, when you did not reply to her question, he thought that you insulted her." Said Mereville, to which the Rookie looked at her and slowly got out of his defensive position and the Kurvaz soldiers all withdrew their weapons but were still prepared to take them out if need be.

'Gren seems to be really defensive of Opéra, so there is a possibility that he has great respect for his leader or could it be that he is in love with her? With how defensive he is of her' thought Rookie as he thought of that theory, if this was true then he would have to be careful with what he says to Opéra while Gren is near.

"Since the Rookie hasn't talked to us, we have been using paper so that he is able to write down his answers. It may be slow but at least he is able to tell us something" said Chocolat to the Kurvaz.

"Well getting answers is the most important thing as there a lot of question that remain unanswered." Said Béluga

"Yes Béluga there are, and I hope the Rookie will be able to answer them all, despite the hamper we have in communication with the requirement of paper, we will at least be able to get somewhere. Said Mereville as she hoped to get many of the question that she had in her mind answered. "Opéra do you mind if I asked the Rookie a number of questions about him.

"Of course not sweetie, go right ahead" Meowed Opéra in a happy tone, eager that she would also hear some answers as well.

"First of all and I know that this has already been said but I will asked again. Is Rookie your name?" She asked and she wasn't surprise when the Rookie shook his head. She took a clipboard from the desk that Opéra was sitting at and started to write something,

'She is probably keeping track of my answers so she knows what she has asked and possibly use some of my answers against if I state contradicted with some of the information that she had already taken down, smart, like Halsey.

"Second question I have seen it on your weapons and it is also on your armour and I have been told that the UNSC stands for the United Nations Space Command and we have put together a couple of theories, but we want to know the Truth about it." Asked Mereville, after she said this Béluga who was beside her went to Opéra's desk, opened one of then pulled some paper, he then proceed to walk to the Rookie and handed him a few pages.

'They give me pages what, I am supposed to do write while holding them? Well they look like there are expecting an answer.' *Sign* 'I guess I'll just have to write it against the wall or something thought' the Rookie 'But also if this place is really Earth it might lead to more questions if I told them that the UNSC is the military branch of the UEG (United Earth Government), I will bend the truth here a bit'. He then started to move to the wall on the left side of the room which was the closest. Although his action caused everyone to go a little tense as he just wondered to the side of the room, but they started to relax again when they saw him raise the page on the wall and started to write on one of the pages.

After he had finished writing his answer he took the page he wrote on off the walked over to Mereville and held out the page to her and she took the page off of him. "So our theories were mostly true, that there are nations that are united under one banner, and you say that it is a military organisation, that means you are a soldier, yes?" she said, She received a nod from him.

"Do all soldiers in the UNSC receive cool armour like yours dude?" said a rather excited Calua, which caused a look of confusion on the Rookie's behalf, while everyone else looked on, with more annoyed expressions. In the confusion since this Calua hadn't been told off he thought he was asked a genuine questions and quickly shook his head no. This was caught on by Elh

"So not everyone receives armour like you, does this mean there is like some sort of ranking system in the UNSC in terms of what soldiers use what armour." Said Elh to which everyone now wondered about, even the Kurvaz soldiers were interested as everyone in the Kurvaz had the same uniform except there leaders who wore whatever they liked .

'This cat I swear knows how to put pressure on someone, despite how much of a child she actually looks like. Thought the Rookie as he started to sweat under his helmet, it's a good thing that his helmet does not show his emotions. 'I might have to answer about the Spartans, but I will try to twist in round a bit because if I don't answer this, they will start to get suspicious and asked more questions. The Rookie then took another page and started to write on it against the wall taking his time thinking through his answer and then he finished and give his answer to Mereville, (as to him she seemed to be the more sensible than Calua).

Mereville took the page to the Rookie and then she began to read it out so that other members of the Kurvaz could hear it. "According to the Rookie there are more or less 4 structures to the UNSC military. The lowest of these are the marines, they are the foot soldiers of the UNSC, and they are not equipped as much as the other members of the UNSC and what they lack in quality they make up in quantity. The next one is, the ODST, which is what I'm part of, the term ODST stands for Orbital Drop Shock Trooper it is where soldiers like me are drop from obit in out pod (which you still have), into the battle below, ODSTs are sometimes referred to as Hell jumpers because of this and our is more or less like mind only some have slight adjustments and we are Elite Infantry. The next one are the Spartans, although Spartans have more training in terms of training with the ODSTs, Spartans are able to change their armour to more practical needs. Spartans or more less like Special Forces to inspire morale for the different troops. The next one which is the Fourth level are the superiors and leaders, these are the commanders and the ones who issued the orders to the troops, and they are formally dressed." She then took a deep breath after reading all this information. Everyone started taking in all the information that they were told, about the UNSC ranking system, especially the Kurvaz as they thought about the division of authority in the UNSC the Kurvaz had just had one split between the normal Kurvaz soldiers and the special ops (who were also their leaders). ( **This was a complete guess and so I did my own interpretation).**

'Please do not say anything about the Spartans, I don't want to get into any more trouble with the UNSC than I currently I'm. If they find out and if I am able to get back into contact too'. Thought the Rookie as he did not want to get in trouble. He hoped that trying to make them sound similar to the ODSTs would put them off. Mereville was writing down all the information that she read out, it was taking a while for her to write down the information, she also, several times had to re-read the information that she was writing down.

"You said, you are an ODST? Elite Infantry?" she asked him to which he replied with a nod of his head. "And you said that you drop down in a pod from obit?" The Rookie replied with a slow nod.

'I know where she is going with this. She is going to want me to explain everything about the drop pod, isn't she?' Thought the Rookie knowing where this was eventually going to go.

"Then if it isn't too much hassle, then I would like you to accompany me to lab so that I may be able to talk to you about your pod." She told him "And also your weapons are down there too."

'Why I'm I not surprised she told me' He thought

"Ehhhh Mereville, I don't mean to doubt you with this, but… Do you really think it is a good idea to take the Rookie, someone who we have no clue about, to the laboratory?" said Opéra voicing her concern.

"I know you are concerned about this Opéra but with the Rookie being isolated he may lack confidence to try anything so, this does help us in a way. Although there still is that fact we don't know anything about him and he could try anything. However I am confident that he won't." She said back to her

"I still have my doubts though" said Opéra with worry in her voice

"I agree Lady Opéra" said Gren agreeing with her.

"Oh come on dudes it will be alright besides will still each other, and if anything happens will pull through it. Said Calua trying to cheer the two up.

"Well then let us head to the laboratory, follow me Rookie" smiled Mereville as she took the lead with Béluga by her side and the Rookie behind them, with Red, Chocolat and Elh behind him and then Opéra, Gren and Calua with their Kurvaz soldier escort

The Rookie was led down a series of different corridors that led him deeper into the bowels of the ship and he overheard numerus times of an argument between Gren and Calua, what they were arguing about he did not know, probably irrelevant to what is happening right now. The group then stopped outside a door down in the lower part of the ship. Mereville explained to a Kurvaz soldier what they were planning, the Kurvaz soldier was a little hesitant but he knew that he could not refuse an order from his superiors and opened the large door for them.

What the Rookie saw amazed him, it was not a small laboratory but a massive one, and well it would need to be if they were able to get his pod down here, still puzzles him how they got it here in the first place. The whole room also had a slight blue illumination to it and there were glass tubes around the laboratory as well. "Well Rookie this is the laboratory" said Mereville as she spread her arms out. "Your pod is located near the back of the laboratory, along with your weapons" as she pointed to the back of the room where his pod was and the table were his SMG and pistol were located.

'I am not even going to ask how they managed to get my pod down here, let alone how they were able to get it through the door' Thought the Rookie as he looked between the door and his pod comparing the sizes of the two.

"Now that I have shown you were your pod and weapons, you will perhaps tell us what they do?" asked Mereville

'I knew there would be a reason why she wanted to show me my pod' thought the Rookie as he signed and went over to a nearby table to write the information down and then hand her the sheet of paper. He was able to quickly finish this time as all he would be explaining would be the overall basics of his pod and the weapons. This included (without breaking protocol of course): that the bottom of the pod was angled to help it slow down during it's decent along with the small parachute (thing) that came out of the top and help reduce the force felt on impact. He explained the overall purpose of the guns, although he didn't dwell on that fact, due to this world having weapons also. He mainly explained the fact that they were customly designed for the ODSTs and that Misriah armoury was the manufacture of the weapon confirming Gren's theory.

After Mereville finished reading the information that he Rookie had given her she then wrote it all down on her clipboard. She then asked the Rookie another question. "I have an idea." The Rookie then turned his head to look at her. "In the Lab I am able to run simulation that allow the participant to go back to their life in their past." She couldn't see his expression but she had a hunch that he was in state of shock or disbelief. "This is no word of a lie I have been able to do it with Red's memories so that I can simulate him having fights with the toughest enemies that he ever faced. Isn't that right Red?" as she turn her Red to look at him in which the Rookie did also.

"She is telling the Truth and I will admit, that those battles were really hard especially when I was unable to heal Dahak." Said Red Sweatdroping as he remembered those tough battles and how he failed numerous times and then succeeded and then having to do another simulation again with more enemies.

"But instead of you doing everything that you did in the past, you will just watch your memories and we will watch them from out here. So Rookie what do you say?" asked Mereville, she really hoped that he would say yes as she wanted to learn about him as much as she could.

The Rookie though was deep in thought he didn't know what to do. 'If what Mereville says is true then she will be able to see my entire life from start to where I am now with the simulation. Whereas with the Mission recorder that I have stored in my helmet she would only be able to see some of the missions that I was on, either way Protocol will be broken as the film hasn't been censored by O.N.I. 'I will show them what my life was like it will show them what I have been through.

The Rookie then led out a sign and reluctantly nodded his head. Mereville then let out a simile "Excellent I will start up the simulation, I will also need to recalibrate some of the settings on for you." As she went over to what looked like to be a control panel for the simulation and she started to tinker with it.

The Rookie had thought about taking out the clip that was located in his helmet, but if he did then Gren might see and think that he was doing something and might cause a situation to develop so he decided against.

Elh had also started to feel the Rookie's rising worry, gripped his hand, the Rookie then feeling this sudden change looked down and saw Elh smiling as she stared up at him. "You'll be fine, Red has been in the simulation loads of times and he is still the same lovable idiot that he normally is."

"Hey!" exclaimed Red insulted at the fact she called him an idiot but also blushed at the fact that she said lovable.

"You'll be fine, don't worry" as she let go off his hand and he slowly looked back round to see that Mereville came back from her tinkering.

"I only had to do a few changes mainly the fact that I don't think you are going to be taking your armour off anytime soon" she explained to him, which she got was a nod in reply. "So let's go!" She joyfully exclaimed at the possibility of discovering new things about the Rookie. As she took the lead the Rookie followed close behind her, but the others did not follow her. "Please step inside." As she showed him what looked like a cryopod sort of device.

The Rookie slowly climbed into the awaiting pod and looked on as the pod slowly closed and then sealed. He could very faintly make out her voice as he started to feel tired. "The simulation is just doing a few final calibrations, since it is not Red this time in the pod." Then he slowly drifted off.

Mereville watched as the Rookie, the only indication she had of that the Rookie was asleep was the face that the simulation was warming up now. She then turned to the rest of the group and said. The simulation will be starting up shortly and everything that the Rookie has done will appear on the screen. She pointed to the same screen that the Kurvaz used to communicate with Red earlier in the day.

Elh was eager for the simulation to start as she was curious for what the Rookie had experience, he had said earlier to her that he was in the same situation again as she was in when she first joined Red and his sister. This means this had already happened to the Rookie before.

"The simulation is coming on the screen now" Said Mereville as everyone directed their attention to the screen as the Rookie's memories started playing out before them.

'What they got shocked them.'

 **A/N A few things to say here**

 **1\. The Rookie is a very good detective as demonstrated in Halo 3 ODST, so I think that in some situations that happened in this he would be quick at analysing these situations. Also with the Rookie I have never read the books. I know about New Jerusalem, New Mombasa and the events of Halo New Blood but nothing before those events. So I may have to do my own interpretation of the Rookie's past life**

 **2\. I may have rushed at the end and may need to go back to and correct/add some of the information.**

 **3\. I have actually got an Idea figured out in my head so. Updates may slow down so I can get a solid Idea laid out, just depends on how quickly I think it. Plus I have completed solatorobo**

 **4\. I have 3 version for the last chapter due to the fact I lost it 2 times and I was annoyed when I uploaded it.**

 **5\. I will probably delay the next chapter to add more detail in the others that I have done.**

 **6\. Also story time may go down when Halo 5 comes out. You can add me if you want.**


	9. Chapter 8

Halo and Solatorobo Fanfic

Chapter 8 Rookie's Past

 **A/N (UPDATED, I have updated this chapter for those who would like to read it again, I have kept some of the top text so people wonder what I had it updated or something like that)**

 **(In Original) I apologise for this next bit about New Jerusalem, as I know nothing about except for the major points. So I will instead really only write the point where the Rookie Finds Gage. So if anyone has read the books I apologise in advance as this will probably be completely off. As a result it will be more played out with very little detail and quickly rushed like the memory is being fast-forward a bit, this is to give people an little bit of understand for those who don't know the events before ODST. Somebody can send me a PM of some sort to give me a more detailed description of what happened on New Jerusalem.**

 **The little detail is like a broken down version of what might have been in his camera, even though they were looking at his memories. If people want to look at it like that. This was also to give a brief overview, to try a help those who have not played Halo a brief understanding. I apologise if anyone is confused.**

 **Some of the information was taken and reworded from the Halo Fan Wiki "Halo Nation" If people would like a better version of what I am trying to describe look up there.**

 **Also tell me how the memories play out this was done with little thought. So I want to know what you guys think. So without further ado enjoy.**

 **(New Jerusalem 2552)**

The rumbling roar of the Pelican died down, as the Rookie had a look around the landscape around him. The landscape wasn't much different from the other planets that he had been to, the large towering skyscrapers that dominated the cities and also the fact, that they were on fire. The Rookie along with soldiers deployed with other troopers from the 26th Expeditionary Force where responding to the reinforcements call from Gage Yevgenny.

Apparently Gage with other ODST were tasked with recovering gold and Forerunner artefacts and preventing them from falling into Covenant hands. The Rookie had gotten wind of Gage escaping with a pelican, with Banshees in hot pursuit and had crashed near Mount Haven and the Rookie was on his way to Mount Haven while the rest of his squad went to the city to see if they could evacuate the remaining civilian population on the planet.

The Rookie had been scaling the side of Mount Haven for a while, then saw the smoke trail of Gage's pelican and so made his way in the direction of the smoke trail, taking his time in being cautious just in case there was a Covenant squad that had made it ahead of him. He then saw the crashed Pelican as well as a badly wounded Gage at the base of the passenger bay. The Rookie quickly made his way towards Gage intent on giving medical aid to the wounded trooper. As he was going to give aid to Gage, Gage told him to stop, He knew that he was mortality wounded and knew it was pointless to be given medical aid. So he instead told the Rookie his life story.

He told the Rookie about from his birth on the planet Harvest, one of the first planets glassed by the Covenant, and then why he wanted to join the ODST after being rescued by an ODST after surviving an insurrectionist bomb at a night club. His current mission was to extract gold from a bank to help the UNSC war effort. However when they got to the bank there was a teacher and students that had taken cover in case the planet was glassed. He and his ODST colleagues knew there was not enough room in the pelican for them and the gold. So the other ODSTs wanted to deceive the civilians with the gold and tell them it was to help the war effort. Gage on the other hand who had seen to many people die in the war wanted to ditch the current mission and rescue the civilians, this resulted in an argument in breaking out which result in him getting shot in the abdomen and his best friend Felica getting shot and killed. Gage told the civilians to get to safety and he then took the Pelican that was full of the gold, while picking up forerunner artefacts and a Shiva missile. He was then pursued by Banshees and then was shot down "Accidentally" by his teammates, and then he crashed into the Mount Haven.

The Rookie had been listening very intently to Gage's story and promised that he would remember him and that he would do whatever he could against the Covenant. Gage then proceeded to tell the Rookie that his renegade teammates and thousands of Covenant forces were on their way to his position. He then told the Rookie to get away as much as possible as Gage planned to detonate the Shiva missile that he took with to kill them.

The Rookie ran for his life ditching most of his gear and ran as far as he could to the other side of the mountain. As he reached the other side of the mountain gage had at this point had detonated the nuke, killing him, his renegade teammates and the thousands of Covenant troops that were closing on his position. The Rookie had then made contact with a Pelican and was told that he was the only survivor of his unit as he had been informed that Reach had fallen and that survivors from other battles were retreating to Earth. The Rookie and the other UNSC Forces had escaped the glassing of the planet and the Rookie swore that he would not forget Gage's long and tragic life. The Rookie was then promoted to Lance Corporal and would be transferred to Alpha-Nine led by GySgt Edward Buck.

The Asmodeus and 'The Golden Roar' groups couldn't believe what they are seeing. They had seen the Rookie along with other humans, against another Alien race that seem to kill other Humans indiscriminately, weather it was the military or civilian they all shared the same fate.

"I don't know what to say." Said Chocolat as she started to get tears in her eyes from watching the carnage.

"Why those alien I'll…" said Red who was sad and appalled at what he saw, he was ever so angry at the Covenant with the innocence's that they were killing.

"Why would anyone do that?" said Elh confused at why the Covenant were just killing all the Humans they saw.

"Seriously uncool…" said Calua, he was more or less speechless at what he saw, but didn't want to look like he had nothing to say he was just as much as horrified at what he witnessed, the same as everyone else.

"The Rookie tried to help his comrade, even though he knew, he was dying. He has earned my respect." Said Gren, even as he was horrified at what he saw he couldn't help but give some respect for the ODST.

"Yes but it is also sad" replied Opéra gloomily to Gren.

"Well we won't learn much by sulking about it here." Said Béluga. Although he didn't show it Béluga was as affected as much as everyone else, Even though he had seen death for the 300 years that he had been alive. He did not however see death on a large scale such as this.

"I agree, we should continue" said Merveille as she twiddle about with the buttons on the machine that she was operating and then the screen progressed on.

 **(Earth's Orbit 2552)**

The scene has changed into a small room made of steel with a large table in the middle. (The view had changed to a camera on the outside of his helmet as the Rookie is currently asleep). There in the middle of the room were 3 other Humans in similar armour to the Rookie and they were currently around the table that was showing a holographic display of a covenant carrier above a large urban settlement.

"The navy put a fight" said a Said a Black skinned ODST, in which an ODST replied back with a Skull engraved onto his chest plate.

"Of course they did, its Earth"

"I'm just saying Dutch, they missed one." Said the Black skinned ODST to which the now named ODST, Dutch replied back

"No, they left it for us." Soon after he said that a door further back into the room opened up and which came in another ODST and another soldier with different styled armour. The older looking ODST then said to the other ODST gathered around the table.

"You know the music, time to dance" The black skinned ODST then notice the other Female ODST with him.

"Hello Beautiful". The other ODST was obviously not happy with what the black skinned ODST said and his expression darkened and then pointed to said ODST and then to the pods.

"Pods. Now." He said aggressively, to which he and the other ODSTs that were gathered around the table started to move of to where their pods were located.

"Replacements" The Female ODST suddenly said to the older ODST. They had been proceeding to their pods as well, the older ODST.

"This many years into the war who isn't" responded the older ODST

"At least they listen," replied the Female to which the Male replied back with

"To me. And they're not gonna like what they hear" Clearly unhappy as his authority looks like it was being overridden.

"Orders are Orders." She responses back.

"Come on Veronica, what could be more important than that Carrier" the other ODST tried to reason with however the other ODST was having none of it.

"My orders" Veronica said to the older ODST sternly and then she added "And Buck, I'll pass on that dance." They she just walk off, with Buck scowling himself.

The camera then cuts to the 3 other ODST who what off earlier, they were standing in front of the Rookie, one of the one's who hasn't talked yet, asked the black skinned ODST "What the hell, kind of armour she was wearing?" To which the black skinned ODST replied with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, I wasn't looking at her gear." As he lightly punched the previous ODST in the arm. He then turns his attention to Dutch who is looking over as M9S silenced submachine gun. "Pfft, seriously?" The black skinned replied with disbelief.

"Well, we're goanna be in close quarters." After he said this, the black skinned ODST reached behind him and pulled out a shotgun from one of the weapon racks and hold it in front of Dutch.

"Exactly." The black skinned ODST stated. To which Dutch responded by pushing the shotgun away from him. They turn towards the area in which they came from to see veronica and the other ODST showing her, his and her pod.

"Second to last, right next to mine" He says to her and points in the direction of said pods. To which Romeo saw the opportunity to tease.

"Cosy" He said back to the other ODSTs and then he turns back to gunny. "You gonna tell us her name gunny?" To which, said ODST yanked the shotgun that Romeo was still holding and replies unhappily to Romeo.

"Miss Naval Intelligence." And then proceeds to forcefully puts the shotgun into its holder on the weapon rack. "Our new boss." Romeo realising the situation they are now in, backs slightly away from Gunny.

"Oh brother" he mumbles.

"So watch your mouths, find your chairs." He then takes a sniper rifle off of the rack and shoves it forcefully into Romeo's arms while seething through his teeth evident he was not happy with the ODST and his smart-ass remarks. "And GET SET, for a combat drop" He then walks off to his pod while putting his helmet on. Romeo then looks at the gun he was given and then to Dutch

"What the hell I am supposed to do with this inside a Covenant Ship" as he pulls the bolt back and walks over to where the Rookie is sleeping. He then proceeds to thump the Rookie with the back end of the Rifle, the Rookie proceeds to get up from his rude awakening and grunts while looking at the now smug-faced Romeo. Know that another ODST was coming up behind him he decides to tease the Rookie. "Wake-up buttercup" the ODST behind him bumps him out of the way and walks off. Dutch then proceeds to talk to the Rookie while holding an caseless SMG.

"Relax Rookie, he don't mean nothin', besides now's one of those times, it pays to be the strong silent type. The Rookie takes the SMG from Dutch and puts it into the weapon holder that is in his Pod. As he finishes the door to his pod closes, and then along with the other pods rotate around in their cabling. When the rotation finishes to screens turn on in his pod showing a direct link to veronica and Buck's (Gunny) pods. Buck then announces over the radio.

"Troopers we are green and very, very mean." The pods then begin to launch forward to back, in the Rookies pod he hears a countdown and then it is his turn to launch. When his pod launches he lurches forward a bit as his body gets used to the momentum and gradational forces that are affecting the pod. As he descends he can see he is above the cloud layer.

This is not much of a surprise for the Kurvaz and Asmodeus crewas the islands they live on are above the clouds, although the difference would be that below the clouds it is deadly. So they are eagerly waiting to see what this 'Earth' looks like below the cloud layer.

As the Rookie is descending a Destroyed UNSC ship is seen split in half slowly falling down to Earth, Romeo cracks a Remark. "I take it back navy got its but kicked." When he was talking about how the navy put up a fight earlier. Buck they replies to him.

"Hey Romeo remember that time I told you to shut your mouth?"

"Yeah?"

"Well consider that an a-standing order" Buck said with a hit of smugness in his.

'Wish that would work with Red sometime' mumbled Elh smiling slightly.

"What was that Elh?" questioned Red

"Nothing just talking to myself" she replied

"What she'd just say" says a confused Dutch.

"Mark" says Veronica and all of a sudden all of the Pods sift from the current trajectory to an entirely different one. Some of the ODSTs voice their concerns.

"Were way off courses" says Mickey

"Were heading exactly where I need to go" replies Veronica this further confuses the ODSTs

"But were going to miss the carrier? Says Buck confused. Soon after he said that a rippling effect went over the Covenant carrier.

"Radiation" says Dutch.

"Did the covenant just set of a nuke?" Wonders Mickey however Veronica voices come back over the radio filled with worry.

"No It's a slip space rupture, you need to…" Veronica never got to finish her sentence as the Covenant ship rapidly shrunk in size meaning it had completed its jump and the energy was being realised, and it begun affecting the pods systems and many of the pods had been flung off course one of them collided with the Rookie's. Reeling from the shock he clamps down onto one of the pods handles as the blinding light generate from the jumps obscures his vision of the outside world, all he can see is the warning displayed on a small screen and the red light generated by the warning. He soon hits something hard and the screen goes black.

( **At the Golden roar** )

The Kurvaz and the Asmodeuswere worried for the Rookie even though he was right there in the cryotube which allow them and him to see his memories. The sound that came from his memories indicated he had hit something hard and had most likely incapacitated him. Chocolat was in near tears, Red and Elh both showed the same expression of worry, the Kurvaz including Merveille and Beluga although they didn't show it were all worried. They were about to talk back to each other when sound began to come from the monitor.

(Back with the Rookie/ his memories)

The Rookie looks like he had just woken up as in the memory viewer the Rookie was slow opening his eyes and then proceeded to rapidly blink them. The Rookie knew he was lucky to be alive, evident by his pod. His pod had a series of cracks through the viewing screen and had deformed in several locations, the deformities made it look like it was impossible for the pod to be opened up manually. Before the Rookie attempted to open his pod through alternative means he had to make sure that nothing was broken that would hamper his ability in combat. He ran a couple of simple test that his H.U.D pervaded from them if there were doubts in a soldiers ability to combat effectively but they didn't know to see if this was the case. After making sure that he was okay for combat he then began to prime the explosive bolts that lined around the pod, after pressing the bolts the Pod began to depressurise the air in the pod to the air outside and then the door blew off the pod. He then proceed to jump out of his pod.

The Rookie, then made a rookie mistake he had forgotten to check if the area was safe to get out of and was not aware that he had jumped out of his pod that had lodged itself into the side of a 3-story building and so was not prepared for the fall. While he endured some of the fall it had taken some of his health a way indicated by the yellow bar at the top of his H.U.D that had gone down at both ends. The more health the Rookie loses the more it goes down and turns to a shade of red. Since he had lost a fair bit the ODST armour was giving out a regular beep indicating he had lost some health and that he should receive some medical attention. The Rookie made a mental note that no matter what the situation is, always check if it is safe to get out of the pod. He then set himself an object ( **Replenish Health** ) and luckily he can see in the distance that there is a medical kiosks, he then makes his way over to it cautiously, this is because, while there isn't any near he can hear phantoms which means there may be ground troops and so he has to be careful there are any lurking in the dark. The Rookie very rarely uses his flashlight on the end of his SMG and instead relies on his V.I.S.R. The V.I.S.R illuminates the surrounding field of view, it also shows friendlies, hostiles or even weapons, the colour code is, green for friendly, red for enemy and blue for a weapon.

After administrating first aid the Rookie, realises that the objective about the carrier is now out the window. So his best bet now is to find his squad… But how? It was light when he crashed and now night had settled. He should first consider contacting with the city superintend and download a map of the City and then proceed to see if he can find any clues about where his squad may have been. **(Contact Superintended)** His new mission objective flashed at the top of his H.U.D he then began to cautiously advance down the street to see if he could establish a connection with the superintended. As he was walking down the street a navigational sign lit up telling his to turn left, this left him puzzled, as he proceeded to go in that direction another sign told him to keep straight even know there was no road. 'Maybe the Superintendent knows I am here and is trying to give him directions to establish a connection'. Just as he finished that thought a phone on one of the elevated footpaths started ringing and the Rookie interacted with it….

ESTALBISHING CONNECTION

PASSWORD DARE

PASSWORD ACCEPTED

CONNECTECTION ESTABLISHED

DOWNLOADING CITY MAP

After contacting the superintended he was able to download a map of New Mombasa which would help to make navigation in the mega-city much easier to do. With the map there was a circular disc pinging in the map and a new objective had appeared at the top of the H.U.D, **(Find clues on fellow ODST squad members).** So the circular ping on the map looked like there was a clue about his squad members, and so the Rookie set a waypoint to location on the map.

( **Back in the Golden Roar)**

"This is what the Rookie must have been referring about when he said he was alone" said Elh referring to the time when she and the Rookie were on the Asmodeus.

"Is that what you did when you were going to check on the Rookie?" said Chocolat as she kept her eyes glued to the screen as the Rookie was navigating through the different streets.

"Yes" she replied "But the difference now is that now he does not know if he will re-united with his squad, while then there was a possibility." Everyone nodded their head understanding why the Rookie was being reclusive with them and their attentions went back to the screen as a situation was now developing.

The Rookie had now encounter a covenant patrol, the patrol consisted of 1 brute and 3 grunts. The grunts were not much of a treat his main concern was the brute, his weapons were less effective against shields but they still did damage. He decided his best course of action was to take out one of the grunts quietly and then use the plasma pistol to eliminate the Brute's shields and then go for a headshot with the pistol. The Rookie then proceeded to execute his plan. The grunts blissfully unaware of the Rookie who was using walls and ruined cars to cover his approach, he then took his knife out of its sheath that was located on the top-right of his chest and rammed it through the trailing Grunts skull silently. He then took the grunts pistol and then overcharged it and fired it at the brute dropping its shields, this in turn also enraged the brute and was now determined to kill whoever lowered his shielded but the Rookie quickly dispatched of the Brute by Shooting it in the head. The two grunts now panicking that there squad leader was dead and they had been caught off guard although they didn't get to panic much as they were quickly dispatched of by quick bursts from the M9 SMG.

Back on the Golden Roar everyone was shocked by what they had seen. They had been with a very quite individual who looked like he would not be able to do much. But they had now seen how ruthlessly effective the Rookie is.

"I think I regret calling him a Rookie back on the Asmodeus." Red said with a slight tone of worry in his voice. "I hope he isn't mad about that and possibly try and kill."

"While he might have been offended at the time, I think if he wanted to he would've done it on the spot." Replied Elh "But since he hasn't, I guess he may have forgiven you.

"May have" said Chocolat equally worried about her brother, despite the idiot he is.

"Yeah..." replied Red

"Shh" Merveille said sharply, they quickly did and resumed watching.

After the patrol was taken care of the Rookie then made his way into a building were the Ping seem to be originating. His H.U.D had now lit up blue indicating he was close, but he took note of what he saw on the wall.

GLASS THIS

The words "glass this" were shot out in plasma on the wall, it was obvious by the dead covenant as well as a few marines that littered the floor that the people here were determined not to let the Covenant glass Earth as they had done to New Jerusalem and Reach. The Rookie turned on his V.I.S.R. to see if were any clues on the ground floor of the building, but there wasn't. The Rookie then proceeded to make his way up the building finding more Covenant and Human bodies on his way up. He eventually made his way to the top floor of the building, there was not much in the top floor except a solitary table, a window and a T.V. screen, but his V.I.S.R. was illuminating something in the screen the colour Yellow. The Rookie took a look at the object a saw something on the top of the helmet 'DARE', this was Dare's helmet. He then proceeded to yank the helmet out of the screen, when he took it out he noticed the helmet was pretty much split in the front part of it, but how did it get up here. He then proceeded to walk to the window and so an ODST pod, he deducted that her helmet must have come up from down there somehow, but that was pretty far down.

 **(The Superintendent shows what happen at the START and END of the ODST mission, so I decided to put that in the chapter as well. This will help to show how the Rookie's squad got back together. (Yes this is also an excuse) It will tells who's memory it is by their name e.g. Buck, Dutch, Mickey etc. and when it starts and finishes. This also helps shows the Rookie's detective skills.)**

Back at the golden roar a different memory starts to play out. This one shows two ODST pods coming down one of them slams through a building, this pod was the Rookie's but one of the pods deflected of the building and slammed into the concrete. This was the Pod of Buck.

( **BUCK Start)**

"Squad, what's your status, Buck are you still with me." Came Dare's voice of the radio statically as the Emp from the slip space has disrupted communication with the troops.

"Yep I am here. Replied Buck

"I hit pretty hard, my hatch won't open…How about yours, Buck?"

Buck try his release button and it worked which resulted in him tumbling down on to where the door of the pod opened to and he landed with a groan. "Works great"

"Right...When you get done fooling around. I could use some help." She replied clearly not amused.

"I am sorry, did I do something wrong? Because... the only thing I regret about you and me is that not knowing you were a spook **(Someone who works for O.N.I)** when we first met. I would've been a lot less charming…"

"That's what I miss about you. Your mouth always was a little bit faster than your brain. Look don't get started on my job. We both agree to end it." Buck at this point had grabbed his Assault rifle from his pod, which had gotten stuck in his pod.

"That was years ago Veronica. I'm a… little…Fussy… on the…" He manages to get his rifle out "Details… You must have met a lot of other saps since then but why me in your safari." He asked her.

"Firstly, you're the best soldier I know and secondly… Don't you remember… That night. What you asked in the morning." As she finished that a Phantom flew overhead.

"I remember not getting an answer."

"Say again Buck, you're breaking up"

"I said stay put, I'm coming to you." He says to her as the Phantom drops off a Covenant patrol.

"We missed our LZ. This grid is packed with Covenant. Be careful."

"I appreciate the concern" replies Buck as he cocks his Assault Rifle.

"Won't be much of a rescue if you're dead." Dare responses

 **(BUCK END)**

Buck came to Dare's pod and grabbed both sides of the door. "Arrgh! I'm here… I got ya…". He says to her as he pulls of the pods door expecting to see her alright, except there is one problem, dare is there. As he is left wondering an alien best described as a squid came from behind the pod. "Aw nuts" Buck said, and then it started getting close to Buck. "Woah," he called out as he fell back onto his backside, he then noticed something on one of the tentacles, and it was Dare's helmet. He then wonders what happened to her will happen to him. Suddenly a sniper shot rings out and the alien falls dead. Buck looks over to his right following were the sniper trail came from and saw Romeo standing on the rooftop on one of the buildings, to which Romeo saluted to him and buck nodded his head. Then a high pitch wine started to come from the alien Buck, knowing that the alien was going to blow jumped as far as he could from his phone position and braced himself. The alien then detonated, and one of the Superintendent's camera's tracked Dare's helmet as it flew from the alien and went straight into the building were the Rookie would then locate it. Buck and now Romeo went to the spot where the alien exploded and Buck asked Romeo.

"What the Hell was that? But Romeo just continued to stare at him. "Hey Romeo got your ears turn on". As Buck points to the side of his head, to which Romeo just shrugs. Buck finally catching on what Romeo is on about. "Oh I get it, permission to speak, smart-ass. Romeo then depolarises his visor.

"No I don't but whatever it was it was about to grease your ass good." He replied "Just like it did the Captain."

"Yeah. Maybe. You hear from Mickey? Dutch?"

"Negative

"The Rookie?" Romeo just shakes his head in response.

"We need to get above this crap, link up with the bee-net, one of our drones must have seen were they hit".

–

Back on the Golden Roar concerns are growing on what may have happened to Dare. "I hope she is okay and... well you know... not what has happen on screen. "Replied Opéra with sadness in her voice. She wouldn't know what to do if she was alone again without her two subordinates. She would also be worried about how they would cope without her.

Gren sensing her unease reassured her saying it would be okay, and then turned their attention back to the screen.

 **(Rookie)**

The Rookie still staring out then takes one last look at Dare's helmet puts it down and then makes his way down the building killing two grunts in the process and exits the building.

A second Ping was going off South of New Mombasa near the wildlife reserve. So the Rookie started to make his way there. After evade/taking out a few of the Covenant patrols while accessing different phones that were showing a story about a young girl during the opening hours of the Covenant attack on New Mombasa, he had finally made it to the uplift reserve. Like the last time his H.U.D had lit up indicating he was in the designated area. He spotted the object he was looking for, one of the drones that Buck was talking about was lying in the middle of the street.

The Rookie (After making sure the area was clear) went over to the downed drone and began inspecting it. The drone itself was still active as it had turned to see who had picked it up, the Rookie then began to access the content that was in the drone and begun the play back on what it recorded.

 **(DUTCH START, not much)**

It showed a fly-by image of an ODST that was just taking the weapons out of his pod and beginning to advance forward. "Good hunting boys… I'm keepin' my boots on the ground." This ODST is called Dutch.

 **(END DUTCH)**

After manging to avoid all of the wraiths Dutch had discover a hole in the reserve wall and went right through it in the warthog and landed it right in the middle of the area the Rookie would be in. The force of the landing knocks Dutch out of the warthog and it continues into a wall and Dutch's helmet is knocked off by the fall. "Ahhh Lord, I did not train to be a pilot." As he said that a UNSC Fighter plane collides into the statue in the squad and wedges itself in the statue and the drone that the Rookie looks at falls and skids on the ground from it. Dutch picks himself up and looks up to the sky. "So uuuhhhh, was that a Yes or a No?" as he finished the Warthog which had been on fire in the wall exploded and Dutch turn to look at it smiling "Amen." And then proceeds to walk off.

–

"That couldn't have timed any better dude" Calua said jokenly trying to lift the depressive and sad atmosphere that had settle in. Thankfully he managed to get a couple of chuckles out of the group, and not appear disrespectful.

 **(Rookie)**

The Rookie then looks up and then drops the drone back onto the ground. He then takes one last look around the surrounding city that is on fire, before turning back to the Ping that has now came on his map. While he would have been okay to find his squad on his own the help from the superintended help to cut the time down that was spent looking for his squad. So once again receiving directions from the superintended, evading/eliminating Covenant patrols and finding more phones on the Covenant attack on New Mombasa. He then reached the place were a third clue about his squad appeared.

He saw at the top of a building there was a broken gauss turret all he had to do was get up there. After finding his way up the building (which was easier than he thought mostly with the help of the superintended) the Rookie began to inspect the condition that the Turret had been left in. It was obvious that it was destroyed with a large douse of plasma either from a wraith or a Banshee. He then raised the turret to where it would normally sit and looked to see the area that the gauss covered.

 **(MICKEY START)**

The memory then cuts to a view of another ODST this ODST was the same colour as the Rest except he had red strips going at different points at the armour. He is walking down the Street, but stops when he hears a rumbling noise coming from further up the road. The next thing that happens is that a tank reverses through the barricade and then is followed by marines. Mickey then calls out to the troops "Hey, where's the fight at." To which the marine replies sarcastically.

"Take a guess genius" and continues running. Mickey then walks forwards and looks up the street were the marines came from and then a wraith comes round which causes Mickey to dive for cover as it fire. Mickey then gets up and says to himself,

"Son of a Gun".

"Wanna live? Then get your ass off the Street."

"Wait for me!" Mickey response

( **MICKEY END)**

"You heard from Gunny?" Dutch asks Mickey

"No. Romeo neither" replies Mickey

"Huh, guess it's just you and me."

After fending off hordes of covenant forces at the Rally point at the entrance way to the O.N.I building the Two ODSTs, Mickey and Dutch were discussing want they should do next. "My Vote? Hold up, wait for back-up." Is what Mickey suggested what they do.

But before they were able to argue the entrance way to the O.N.I building began to open and the Two ODST had their weapons at the ready at the event that a hostile would appear. However this was not the case as the person at the other end was a member of the New Mombasa Police Department, who seem rather relieved at the sight of the two ODSTs.

"Thank God, does one of you know how to use explosives? Questions the police officer as he looks between the two ODSTs. While the ODSTs share a quick glance with each other and Dutch replied smugly to Mickey.

"Your vote. Just got overruled" and started to follow the Police officer. Mickey quickly grumbled to himself and started to run to catch up with Dutch and the Police officer.

–

'Why will they need someone with knowledge of explosives for?' was the thought on everyone's mind.

 **(Rookie)**

The Rookie slowly released the Gauss turret from his grip and gave it a light pat, as if saluting the weapon for its endeavour against the genocidal aliens. The Rookie then made his way down the building and back onto the street where he once again, battled/evaded various Covenant patrols found more phones about the story behind New Mombasa. He was in luck, he was not far from the access tunnel and made it to the Rally point that Dutch and Micky had set. He then went down the Access tunnel that had been there when he was seeing Mickey's story.

At the end of the Tunnel he saw the O.N.I except that it was a mountain of fire, the whole entire building was on fire. But this had installed a bit of hope into the ODST since the fire was still burning strong he must not be too far off from finding his squad. As before his H.U.D had lit up which means there must be an object nearby that can help put together what might have happened.

He then discovered what that object was, encase in a golden glow on his V.I.S.R in front of what was the bridge that connect the island that the O.N.I building was on to the rest of New Mombasa, was the top an explosive more specifically the timer. The Rookie put together that the UNSC must have destroyed the bridge to try and limit the Covenant's access to O.N.I's documents.

( **Micky and Dutch START)**

Mickey and Dutch had been tasked to arm the explosive on the bridge, with Dutch protecting him from the Covenant and Dutch was not too particularly keen with Mickey taking so long to arm the explosive. "Would you hurry up!" He yelled to Micky as he watch a Covenant wraith at the start of the bridge. In return Mickey was not happy either.

"Look, you want to do this be my guest. But this is a job you don't want to rush" As he proceed to arm the charge.

"That do it?" Dutch called up to a UNSC marine that was in a tower on the other end of the bridge on the O.N.I island. The marine responded.

"Signal's good." The marine hit the floor as plasma from a Covenant Mortar missed the Tower and hit the wall behind him. The marine now crouching up now, yelled down to the Two troopers who were on the bridge "Arm the other detonators and pull back to me."

"Come on, tough guy, we gotta blow this bridge" Mickey says as they start to run down the bridge. Dutch takes cover behind a destroyed Warthog when a plasma mortar explodes a few feet ahead of him. "Dutch, arm the other charges." Dutch looks back at the Wraiths that fire at them moments ago.

"What about those wraiths

"Forgot about them, let's go"

 **(END)**

As Dutch and Mickey were being rescued at the top of the O.N.I building a police came up to them and asked. "Do any of you guys know a Gunnery Sargent Buck? To which Dutch responded while taking off his Helmet, same with Mickey.

"Sure do"

"Patching him through"

"Nice to see that you guys are still alive" said Buck through the Radio with relief in his voice.

"Likewise Gunny, You need a pickup?" replied Dutch

"Long as your offerin'.Were at the Police HQ"

"Can you take us their" As Dutch asks the NMPD Oficer.

"Afirmative"

"Alrigh, meet you up top!" And with that Buck cuts the transmission. Mickey nudged his shoulder. "What?" while looking at the O.N.I building Mickey held up three of his finger and started counting down… Two… One… Then closing his fist different levels of the building began exploding and then the whole building explodes. As the Pelican flies away and Mickey

"This day ain't turnin' out so bad after all."

"Heh, that explosion would put blowing up one of the Kurvaz's battleships to shame." Red said to himself quietly. He doesn't want to remind the Kurvaz all the problems he caused them when they were still enemies.

 **(Rookie)**

The Rookie then takes one last look at the timer, spinning it and then throwing it into the water. The timer managed to skip a few times in the water before finally sinking. He also takes one last look at the Building and then proceeds to walk off back into the dark streets and find the next clue into finding his squad.

The Rookie then made his way down the building and back onto the street where he once again, battled/evaded various Covenant patrols found more phones about the story behind New Mombasa. He came to a plaza, the clue must have been within this plaza as his H.U.D had now lit up blue as it had done before, when he was near a clue, but he couldn't find anything on the ground. Just as he was going to pass it as a malfunction on his H.U.D he found it. Dangling, hooked around a wire, coated in the yellow glow of the V.I.S.R was a sniper rifle. And not just any sniper rifle, it was the Sniper Romeo used to hit the Rookie, this could mean something bad happened to Romeo. But how to get it was the question, he tried to jump at it, but it was too high, so the Rookie looked around and saw a broken piece of debris and then proceeds to look at the sniper again then with the piece of debris, he hit the sniper rifle a couple of times and managed to knock it off the wire. He grabbed it before it hit the ground and tried to unbend it, but to no avail. He then began to piece together what happened.

 **(START Romeo and Buck)**

Buck and Romeo made their way to the top of the NMPD to the helipad and avoided the Covenant on the way up. As they reached the helipad, the two checked if it was clear, afterwards Buck made an attempt to Contact the Rookie. "Hey Rookie, you there, response that's an order!" Romeo then voiced his opinion.

"Give it up Gunny, even if he ain't dead he's lost in that soup. Our comms can't cut through that" Romeo told Buck as he looked through the low-level cloud.

"Oh, give up, huh? What if it were you down there?" To which Romeo replied sarcastically as he walked past Buck at the Helipad.

"Just saying I ain't dead." Buck not likening Romeo's tone replied with

"You're a really piece of work you know that Romeo." As Buck finished saying that to Romeo the pelican that had Dutch and Mickey were in came up to the helipad and Buck flags them down. Mickey's voice then came over the Radio

"Welcome aboard, ladies! First stop: anywhere but here" As the Pelican was going to land two Covenant Banshees come into view and start to open fire on the pelican.

"Banshees on your six! Hit the deck!" Yells Buck over the Radio as he and Romeo cover their heads as the pelican takes a shot from one of the Banshees and starts to spin out of control, Dutch says over the radio.

"We're losing her! Watch out!" The pelican then spins down out of control and out of the view of the two troops and then hear Mickey scream over the Radio and proceed to shoot the banshees until they disappear out of view.

"Mickey! Dutch! Status!" Shuts Buck desperately over the radio, but he receives no response. He then turns to Romeo and grabs his shoulder violently. "Alive or dead, we're pulling them out! You hear me?" He then let's go of Romeo and turns away pulling the bolt back on his assault rifle. "Make some noise. I got your back."

 **(END)**

"CHIEFTAIN" Buck yells as said chieftain falls down from the phantom dropship which in turns swings its hammer and kills an NMPD officer with its hammer. Romeo was able to fire a round at the chieftain which took down its shield. The brute strikes his hammer down onto the helicopter pad and sends and shockwave right a Romeo who is sent right into a pole. The chieftain proceeds to bring down the hammer's bladed end right at Romeo's chest, Romeo tries to shield himself from the attack with his rifle, but the chieftains blade easily bends the sniper and cuts through Romeo's armour and pierces his chest. Romeo cries in pain and is now struggling to breathe, meanwhile the Brute discards the mangled sniper off his hammer and throws it into the streets below.

As the Brute releases a victorious war cry and prepares to finish off Romeo, Buck jumps onto the chieftains and pulls out his combat knife and stabs the brute into its neck. The chieftain starting to chock and stumble around the helipad as it tries to throw Buck off. Mickey tries to get a clear shot with his shotgun gun but he is unable to as the Brute is stumbling around too much and doesn't want to risk shooting Buck, so he instead charges and tackles the Chieftain and proceeds to fight with it and is able to knock the helmet off the Brute. The chieftain now struggling to take on the two ODSTs doesn't see the third ODST Dutch coming as he proceeds to shoulder charge it finally killing the Brute.

Dutch after finishing his charge cocks his fists as if he was boxing and Mickey recovers from the little wrestling match he had with it. From the Brute a hand comes out from underneath it.

"Get. This. Thing." As he points to said Brute. "Off. Of. Me" muffled Buck.

Dutch and Mickey exchange looks with each other as they lifted the Brute up off Buck, as he then moves to retrieve his life that is still lodged in the Brutes neck. He then starts wiping the blood off of it when Romeo lets out a cry of pain and starts to wheeze and Mickey rushes to him and starts tending him.

"How bad?" Buck says. Romeo de-polarizes his visor

"Ah, not good." he says in pain as blood leaks down his chest.

"We're going to get you out of here." says Mickey, doing what he can to the injured trooper.

"Not by air, we're not" Says Dutch as the pelican burns away on the Helipad that was shot down by the banshees earlier. Buck responses

"It's alright." he then helps Romeo and uses himself as support for the injured trooper as Romeo lets out a cry of pain. "I know another way." As he and the rest of the ODST start to make walk off.

–

The ones in the Golden Roar had been watching with a feeling of dread in their chests when the Rookie discovered Romeo's mangled Sniper rifle. That dread dropped a bit when Romeo was uncaring of the Rookie's status. But it return again with fear when he was stabbed by the Brute and left in a wounded state.

"Oh.. no" said Chocolat with tears forming in her eyes, Romeo's attitude minus the uncaring part was similar to that of her adopted brother Red (Note: both of them are Orphans and grew mainly with each other). She saw that the ODST's acted like a family despite not being related and with his loss a possibly it made her tear up a bit. It was like watching Red being injured.

Red sensing his sisters distress, pull her into a hug. "Yah fine sis" he asks worried for her.

"If you need to, you're free to leave." Merveille states, as everyone turns to her with concerned expressions.

"N-N-No... I'm fine" she replies and wipes her eyes determined to watch the memory to the end, Red remains close to her for assurance.

Although he shows no expression of being effected. Béluga is as worried as anyone else. Everyone returned their attention onto the memories that played.

 **(Rookie)**

The Rookies look down at the sniper rifle that is in his hand and has one last attempt at trying to fix the sniper rifle's barrel, he manages to make the barrel move slightly but is unable to make it move any further. He looks at it again and then grunts a bit as he throws it down onto the street. He then checks his objective and begins to look for the next clue into finding his teammates.

The Rookie then made his through the streets where he once again, battled/evaded various Covenant patrols found more phones about the story behind New Mombasa. His latest clue led him to New Mombasa train station, and he began searching the area for the clue. He found highlight in Yellow on his H.U.D a biofoam canister. The Rookie believes that his squad must have used it to seal Romeo's wound.

 **(Rest of Alpha 9 START)**

Alpha 9 minus the Rookie and Dare, are seen heading to the train station with Buck helping Romeo walk there, Mickey is further ahead making sure that the way is clear for the ODSTs.

"We're almost there" Buck says to Romeo. At this point Romeo is having difficulty trying to breathe and starts to protest.

"Put… Put me down… Put me down for a sec." Buck gently sets Romeo against a wall and calls over to Dutch.

"Dutch, medkit." Dutch kneels down beside him and sets out a pack. As Buck his looking through Dutch asks.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a punctured Lung, he can't breathe" After Buck says that Romeo starts to cough a wheeze heavily, his body trying to get whatever air it can. Buck finds the Biofoam canister that he was looking for and applies it to Romeo's chest wound. Romeo takes in several deep breathes. "Better?"

"N... Now what?

"Trains ran underground up to the old city, we're goanna find one of the and walk on out of here. Romeo pulls the biofoam and remarks.

"Ugh… Not gonna carry me all the way, sweetheart?

"Was planning on it, but, now that you're feeling better…" He doesn't get to finish as a phantom flies overhead.

"Get the Door" Buck orders.

Dutch then reaches inside the ticket booth and presses a button inside which starts to close the security shutters to the station. The shutter does not close fully however as the superintendent stops it before it can close. Buck then helps Romeo up who in return also gives him the empty canister. Buck then casually toss the canister under the door and in the exact location where the Rookie will find later. Mickey then comes on over the radio.

"Gunny you might want to take a look at this." Buck, Dutch and Romeo head down the stairs into the underground train tunnel. What they find destroys Buck's plan on making a smooth escape, what they found was the train tunnel like Buck had said however there was one small problem, the entire rail network was flooded. Mickey then turns to Buck. "This means we're screwed, right?"

"Not Yet" Buck replies, before Mickey voices his protest the noise of a Covenant phantom is heard. The squad turn their attention to the phantom as it flies past not noticing them and starts to park itself near the squad position. Buck turns to the squad. "Wait here. We're going to steal that ride. It's landing, now's our chance Mickey! You're with me." Mickey on the other hand looks and shrugs, giving the impression 'Are you serious?' while Buck just nods.

"Gunny, I can fly a pelican, but a Phantom? It's been years since I even ran a simulation" Mickey states.

"Well, let's see what you remember trooper, move!

 **(END)**

Explosions ring out from one of the Underground tunnels as the ODST squad caused a chain reaction from the engineer recharging stations. From the tunnel emerges a phantom and a banshee that the squad hi-jacked from the Covenant to escape. Buck lines up in front of the Phantom and exists out of it and is picked up through the phantoms grav lift, as the Banshee plunges into the water.

"Keep her steady Mickey." Says Buck as he turns his attention to Romeo. "You doin' okay?" Romeo who is currently using the Turret as support replies back to Buck

"Just glad we didn't go with your first plan. Look at those tunnels. Ones that aren't flooded are probably… packed with Buggers. Hell, I wouldn't go down there even if you ordered me too." After Romeo said that something triggers Buck's memory.

"Come on, Veronica! What could be more important that that carrier?"

"My orders. And Buck? Call me Captain".

After that memory has been played Buck realises where Dare could be. "Mickey, turn around find a safe place to set us down!" Mickey replies over the radio confused,

"What? Why?"

"I lost something." Buck then quickly mumbles to himself "Now I know where to find her." Mickey then proceeds to turn the phantom around and now the 4 ODSTs head back into the City

 **(Rookie)**

The Rookie looked at the Bio-foam container that was in his hand and tried to use it but only a little bit of foam signalling that it was empty. The Rookie then dropped the container back on the ground as was about to wonder where he should head off to he began to intercept a UNSC transmission.

"Can anyone hear me? This is Captain Veronica Dare!" *Static* The Rookie tapped the side of his head to see if he could get a better signal strength " My beacon is active*Static "Need immediate assistance! Someone, please respond!" *Static* The voice sounded like Dare, if he could find Dare he has a chance to be reunited with his squad. The transmission she had been broadcasting must have finished or there was simply too much static as he didn't get another transmission from her.

She said that she was in the data centre, luckily for the Rookie there was an access tunnel to the data centre close to his location, just down the street in fact. The Rookie approached the tunnel in a light jog making sure there was no Covenant hiding waiting to ambush him. As he got to the access tunnel and opened the door he discovered a problem, the elevator was out. So the Rookie decided he would use the elevator cables and slowly lower himself towards down the different sub-levels, it was slow, but it was better than free-falling.

As he went (For quite a while) he saw a light at the bottom and what was an elevator. Seeing that the distance between and the elevator was safe enough for him to jump he let go of the cable and land on top of the elevator, body going done as a result of the impact. As he was recovering he took in his surrounding, he saw dead Covenant and NMPD officers, he wasn't really mourning over the loss of the officers, as the different Vidocs he had seen from the little girls Sadie's life in New Mombasa as the Covenant first launched their attack, he saw how corrupt the NMPD really were. **(For those who don't know throughout HALO 3 ODST there are ringing phones that are triggered by the superintended, where he also sometimes gives you directions to them and each one shows the girls adventure. Watch the videos if you want to know why the Rookie doesn't like the NMPD).**

As he finished taking in his surroundings he started to get another transmission from Dare and listened very closely to it. "Buck, is that you? *Static* they've got me cornered! I'm low on ammo! If you can hear me, I'm on sub-level nine, near station t-". The Rookie looked to one of the walls to show workers what level they were on and saw that he was on sub-level 7. "The Rookie then cut the transmission and got his SMG ready as he got ready to rescue a member of his squad.

–

Back on the Golden Roar relieve had flooded throughout the room and Rookie's chances of finding his squad had increased. The was because if Dare was sill here then Buck and the rest of the squad hadn't reached her yet.

But there was also worry among them too. They had heard in the near inaudible transmission that, Dare was surrounded and low on ammo, so now the Rookie would have to hurry if he was to save a member of his squad too.

Merveille was impressed with the Rookie's detective skills in able to find the path that his squad mates took, and came very close to re-uniting with them. She would have to ask him later how he was able to do it. In his own time of course.

As the Rookie moved out of the Room and into one of the corridors he hears a conversation between two grunts. He listens carefully in case they heard something that he might need to know later on, why the Covenant told the grunts important information even though they were terrible at keeping it? He will never know.

"Why Yanme'e (Drones) not yet seal this enterance?" said the first grunt.

"Too busy building bulding fancy spit house!" replied the second grunt.

"Nah. If traitor escape, it their fault, not ours."

It was shortly after this point that the Rookie had been spotted, after another grunt announced his presence to the Covenant force currently present in the tunnel. The Rooke then progress through different tunnels in the facility, as he is advancing through he picks up a conversation between a human and the Superintendent.

"Do it Virgil, now!"

"CONSRUCTION AHEAD. EXPECT DELAYS."

"I'm gonna die, you hear me!"

"This way we have it trapped!" Says a Brute.

Intent on wanting to save the Human the Rookie begins to push through the Covenant forces that are on his side. The Rookie is successful in pushing through the Covenant forces and he rescues the Human which turns out to be a NMPD Officer.

"Thanks. Trooper, they almost had me. I'm trying to get down to the next level checking my team, but this stack is locked down tight." However just as he says that as the Rookie approaches the Data-Stack in suddenly activates.

"WELLCOME. ACCESS GRANTED." Voices the Superintendent.

"Well, looks like you've got the magic touch" whispered the officer.

As the Data-Stack rises out drones rush out from the new opening and attack the officer and the Rookie.

"Buggers, look out!" shouts the officer, as he and the Rookie quickly dispatch the drones before they can be a serious problem.

"What's wrong with you, Virgil? You trying to get me killed?"

"WARNING! HITCHHIKERS MAY BE ESCAPED CONVICTS!"

The Rookie contains a laugh he knows what Virgil is trying to do. He is trying to get the officer killed in response to Sadie's father getting killed by the NMPD's Commissioner, but he still has doubts he knows not all of the NMPD officers were corrupt as one helped Sadie escape the Commissioner well he's kind of an ex-officer as a result. The two then descend into a circular room and the Rookie proceeds through a door into the next room followed by the officer.

"Can't see a damn thing. You go first."

The Rookie does but cautiously as he can see better from a distance and he can see drones feasting on what look like other NMPD Officers, (well were). It doesn't take long for the officer to see what the Rookie is looking at as he sees the drones too.

"Son of a Bitch! These are my guys Buggers got all of them." He quietly whispers to himself but the Rookie picks it up. "Now I'll have to check on the Doc myself…" That's all the Rookie needs to know, and he knows now that this is one of the corrupt officers, but he will wait until he has more evidence before he decides to act.

"What are you doing down here, anyway?" The Rookie remains quiet, not wishing to talk to him even with him normally being quiet. "Don't want to tell me? That's all right… We all have secrets."

The Rookie and his 'ally' continue through the facility entering many rooms with Data-Stacks but with the access blocked all filled with Covenant.

"Seal all exits from the lower levels!"

The Rookie and the officer defeat the Covenant forces they come across and eventually come across a dead end with a Data-Stack.

"You going down to level 9 too? Guess I could use some backup…"

"WELCOME. ACCESS GRANTED."

"Go ahead trooper, raise the stack."

The Rookie proceeds to activate the Data-Stack and like before the Stack rises up allowing the two to access to the lower level, and like before land in a circular room and proceed to go through a door. Except this time the hallway is covered in ice, the Rookie remembers from the videos about Sadie saying how Aragon freezes you to death, the Rookie hopes this isn't true and walks down the corridor with the officer slowly behind him. The two encounter a Covenant patrol that consisted of a Chieftain but the two were able to take them down.

"Trooper, hold up a sec. I got to check on a personnel issue." The officer states and walks to a door on the left side of the frozen corridor, the Rookie walks with the officer to the door.

"CRIME SCENE. RESTRICTED ENTRY."

"Shut up, Vergil! Your hear me?"

"ICY CONDITION. CHANIS REQUIRED."

"Freaking machine! Whole city's gone to hell… Wait here, watch for hostiles! I'll be back." The officer tells the Rookie and walks through the door, the Rookie suspicious of the officer decides to follow him. The officer is clearly not happy with the Rookie following him.

"What are you, Stupid?! I told you wait outside!"

Inside the room in front of the Officer is a frozen body crouched against the wall. AS the Rookie got closer to the body the officer gives him a warning. "Step away from there. This ain't none of your business!" However the Rookie ignores him and looks over the body to see if he can identify him. The officer suddenly becomes very hostile.

"Kinsler gave me real specific instructions: make sure the doc's dead, and make double sure no one knows about it." That just confirmed the Rookie's suspicions, this man was Daniel Endesha, Sadie's dad and the officer here was making sure the gas killed him. The Rookie hears a shotgun cocked behind him.

"CAUTION, TRAVELER! CAUTION" the Superintendent tries to warn the Rookie which helps him act quicker knowing he is now in danger.

"Sorry, friend… You know way too much." The Rookie quickly dodges to the right just in time to avoid a shotgun blast and quickly turns around quickly pulling his sidearm from its holster and shoots the officer in the head before he can get another round off. The officer's body collapses to the ground, and the Rookie just looks down on him and hears the Superintendents voice.

"CRIME DOESN'T PAY. GOOD CITIZENS DO THEIR PART!" The Rookie can tell they're happy as one of the people who collaborated with the death of his best friend's dad. The Rookie interacts with the ringing phone besides Daniels body and is relieved. The video shows that Sadie and the officer who helped her were able to safely escape New Mombasa. The Rookie leaves the Room and goes down a narrow hallway where there is a locked down at the end.

–

Some of the members of the Golden Roar are shocked at what had happened. Here was a member of police force for that city, but he was assisting in a murder?! Something like happening in the Shepard Republic would be unthinkable. It felt particularly bad for Red as he was friends with a police officer called Waffle from the Piare. He didn't want to imagine a possibility like that with his friend and thank goodness that wasn't the case.

It also worried and shocked them that the Rookie would kill a member of his own kind. But that was to a lesser extent as, the police officer tried to kill him first, and the Rookie only acted out in self defence.

He approaches the door with his back towards it, with his SMG raised in case Covies show up and knocks the door two times, raising his SMG again door down the hallway. The door opens and a pistol is cocked the Rookie looks and whoever cocked their pistol and saw it was Dare with a look of surprise on her face.

"It's you! I thought… Never mind… What was your name again?" But before the Rookie can give any sign of a reply a Drone's screech is heard, putting both of them on alert. "Inside! Now!" The Rookie quickly enters and Dare hits and button closing the door and locking it.

Dare tells the Rookie to follow her. "This way, and stay quiet!" he follow her to a window overlooking a large area. "Some idiots blew the building at the top of the Shaft. Woke the whole hive". Rookie may have an idea on what idiots she is talking about but keeps it to himself. The Rookie walks up to the window and looks down at a large building that Dare is pointing at.

"Down there? That's the Superintendent. The AI that runs every system in the city. My mission – our mission, is to secure the Superintendent's data. Problem is, there's only one way in from here… right through the hive. It would have been suicide to go alone, and I was hoping for more backup. I guess you're it."

Dare then walks to the exit of the room. "You've been solo since we dropped? Fighting on the surface" The Rookie just nods in response to Dare's question. "Unless you spent all night hiding in your pod… you must know your stuff." She readies her pistol. "Show me."

The Rookie and Dare exit the room and proceed down a hallway the two ODST encounter a Covenant patrol. "Company." The two troopers quickly dispatch the patrol and soon afterwards Covenant reinforcements which the two managed to get through.

"This is just the start of the hive. It'll be worse down below. Come on, we'll have to find a way down." Dare finds a hole to the next level, "We'll have to jump." The Rookie jumps down the hole and injury himself slightly from the landing. They come to a large room with a Covenant patrol, which the Rookie and Dare kill all of the Covies, the walk through another door and enter a huge Cavern like room with Covenant supply crates scatter all around. "It's getting warmer. We must be right under the hive. Head across the bridge. Let's see if we can find a way up."

Elh could help but shudder at that part, she hated bugs and the Rookie was going to go through a hive of them.

Red aware of Elh's discomfort gave her a hug and held her tightly all the while smiling at her. She smiled back and returned the hug as the two of them returned their attention to the screen.

The two troopers make their way across a bridge and head through a door. The two find an elevator and use it to proceed to the next level.

"ELEVATOR UP. NEXT STOP-"

Dare interrupts the Superintendent "…Bugger central."

The Elevator opens to a narrow hallway, the two walk through it, reaching a opening in it the middle, They reach another cavernous room. "Let's stick together. Move fast and quiet." However not long after she says that they are spotted by drones. "Damn! Here they come." These are however quickly taken out but as they progress, more drones come and they go further into the hive. "We can't go back. We have to keep pushing through."

They reach a door at the end of the Hallway, which leads to a narrow corridor which has a drop at the end like the similar corridors before. They walk through another door and enter a huge room with the data centre in the middle. As they advance forward a Phantom has just dropped two brutes and a Chieftain whom are trying to break into the data centre.

"Open this door, traitor!" roars the Brute Chieftain

"SPRAY AND NEUTER YOUR PETS. ALL DOGS MUST BE KEPT ON LEASH!" responses the Superintendent.

"By the Prophets… You will pay for your insolence!"

The Rookie and Dare manage to defeat the Chieftain and his bodyguards and manage to secure the entrance to the Data Centre. Dare can't help but compliment the Rookie's skill.

"Something tells me you're not a rookie…"

"WELCOME ACCESS GRANTED."

"Nice and slow. Check your corners." The door opens to the Data Centre and the Rookie and Dare walk in weapons at the ready in case they get jumped. At the end of the room appears to be the data core. As they look at it a spark goes off in it and there is a strange noise coming from the core. The door closes behind the troopers and Dare turns on the flashlight on her pistol and points the light at the core.

As they walk closer to the core a purple tentacle appears from the core, as Dare raises her pistol the tentacle retracts back. The Rookie quickly moves Dares arm down lowering her gun and shaking her head, thinking that the creature was sacred of the gun, He then whistles to bring the creature out. Soon after the whistle a thin head sticks out and out comes a Huragok (Engineer, floating Octopus sort of… thing).

"We've seen them before on other ops, but we've never gotten this close." Says Dare as she fully lowers her pistol. "Best we can tell? They're prisoners, or slaves. Either way they don't like the Covenant any more than we do." The Huragok comes closer to the two ODSTs. "The Slipspace event fried most of the Superintendent's circuits. I thought it might be finishing the job. But now I see that you weren't trying to hurt the Superintendent." She reaches out a hand and puts it close to the Huragok. "You were trying to fix it."

The Engineer points its head towards a metal shard lodge in its back. Dare reaches up and takes the shard off its back and then keeps her hand raised allowing the Huragok to sniff her hand. "ONI calls them Engineers, believes they're some sort of biological supercomputers. If I'm right, this one's taken the Superintendents data and combined it with it's own." She then proceeds to pat the Engineer on the head.

"Everything we need to know about the Covenant, what they're looking for under the city is right… in… here." As she continues to pet the Engineer's head an alarm from the core catches their attention. The Engineer floats towards the alarm and uses it's tentacle to press a button which reveals and small monitor. On the monitor it shows jetpack brutes landing on the rooftop of the Data Centre, Dare walks closer to get a better view.

"Daman! Buggers (Drones) must have raised the alarm." The monitor zooms out from the Brutes and now zooms on an ODST that has now appeared through the door that the Rookie and Dare came through not that long ago. "Buck!"

"Veronica? Where the hell are you?" Buck responded over the COM

"Data Centre, but we're coming out?"

"We?"

"No time to explain but do not, I repeat, do not shoot anything pink!"

"Whatever you say, just come on!"

Dare readies her pistol. "Those Brutes are here for the engineer. They'll kill it if they get their chance." She turns around to face their Engineer. "You. Stay behind me. Okay?" Dare then nods to the Rookie who opens the door and the two proceed to walk out of the Data Centre. The two now have energy shields that have been provided by the engineer.

"The Engineer has shields but they won't last long in a firefight. Take point, clear a path to Buck." As the two meet the Covenant forces the Rookie takes the initiative while Dare stays behind to cover the Engineer in case any enemies make in past the Rookie. The Rookie defeats them but soon Covenant reinforce come out from doors near Buck's position. "Go, Trooper! I'll cover the Engineer."

"Rookie? I could use a hand over here. Come on!" Orders Buck

The Reinforcements are quickly dealt with and the three regroup and walk through another door with a hole at the end of the corridor. The Rookie and the other two ODSTs drop down the hole and enter a dark room full of sleeping drones. The ODST know it is better to avoid sneak around them, then to shoot them and get swarmed by them.

"About this uh," trying to think of a nice word to describe the Engineer. "Asset. Feel free to fill me in whenever."

"Not now, Buck!" The ODSTs and the Engineer exit the room via and door on the left side of the corridor. They then head down another corridor and reach another one, but this one is locked.

"Door's locked. Damn!" states Buck

"Don't worry we have a key" replies Dare. As she finishes saying that the Engineer head to the door and begins to unlock the door.

"I've seen hundreds of these things today! Why is this one so important?"

"This Engineer knows what the Covenant is after. If I could safely capture more of them, I would. What they know can win the war!"

"Oh." Buck says with a hint of regret.

"You haven't… killed any of them, have you?"

"NO!... Well, maybe one… or two."

"Nice Work" Dare says sarcastically

"How was I supposed to know?"

After the Conversation is finished, the Engineer successfully opens the door. The gang come across more sleeping drones, they ignore them and continue on to a room with an elevator and the four of them board elevator that will take them to Mombasa's streets.

Back with the group in the elevator, Buck removes his helmet and catches a whiff of the Engineer's scent. "Whew! Lord, that thing stinks. Kinda reminds me of my-"he doesn't get to finish as Dare punches him across the face. Buck coughs. "What was that for!?"

"Abandoning the mission"

"What mission? You dropped off the grid! My squad was scattered-"he doesn't get to finish that as Dare kiss him and he returns the gesture. The two then break the kiss. "And that?"

"For coming back."

The Rookie and Vergil (the Engineer) awkwardly look at Dare and Buck and then at each other and then back to the two ODSTs.

"Thank you." Says Dare at Buck's understanding."

"You did good Rookie, no doubt. But we're not out of this yet" Buck states obviously impressed by the Rookie's skill. The four then walk out of the elevator and now emerge onto a Mombasa's streets, they must have been down longer then they thought as it was now day time.

"Captain, how about you hang back? Let us clear a path."

"Agreed. I'll stay with the asset, give it close cover."

As they move forward they come across a Covenant patrol, which also has a Deployable Lookout Tower equipped with a plasma cannon. "Buck, that turret has us pinned. We can't advance!"

"Flank the watchtower, Trooper!" Take it out!" The Rookie and Buck take the flanks and quickly deal with the Covenant patrol. "All clear, let's move!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Dare asks

"Waterfront Highway! Fastest way out of the City."

Dare and Vergil to the two ODST troopers as they move through a small street. Buck at this point is getting agitated at how slow the Engineer is going and voices his opinion. "Can't that thing move any faster?" Dare responds

"All the shooting, it's…frightened."

"What we to give it a little push?"

"What do you think?"

"Just trying to help."

 **(This is the link to the Cutsence if you want a better representation of what I'm trying to describe. watch?v=tf8JTKcnRVM)**

The ODSTs and engineer enter a building and come across an elevator that will take them to the highway. They get the Engineer to power up the switch to the elevator, and the Rookie activates the switch for the elevator and they're taken to the highway entrance.

As they walk down the highway, Covenant cruisers fly overhead and dare points to one of them. "When did this happen?"

"They started showing up right before I went underground."

"And you waited until now to tell me that?" Dare replied annoyed as he kept this hidden from her. Buck equally annoyed and takes of his helmet

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was a little busy. Making sure perfume (he points to Vergil) over here didn't take a round and blow us all up!" As he finished saying that Vergil makes a sad noise and starts to float away. The Rookie give a brief glance to the Engineer before turning his head back to the two arguing ODSTs.

"Eddie Buck, always thinking with his gun. You haven't changed one bit."

"Me? What about you? Oh, so full of big ONI secrets, couldn't even give a guy a yes or no answer."

"That's not fair."

"Oh, you got that right!"

As the two argue the Rookie spares another glance to see Vergil and then turns his head back and then quickly snaps his head when he realises that Vergil is no longer with them. The Rookie tries to motion that the Engineer is gone and raises his finger (as if to say sorry to interrupt) but to no avail. The two keep arguing.

–

If this wasn't so serious you'd almost think this was a movie" said Calua trying to make it funny and lift the spirits up.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" says Dare

"Yeah? Well… here I am!" He replies sarcastically.

Their arguing is finally broke when another Covenant cruiser jumps out of Slipspace and catches their attention and they realise that they need to move. Dare is first to the point. "We need to move. Now. Were you too busy to plan our exit?"

"I stole a Phantom. Yes. Thank you. I hid it in the shipyards down the highway." He looks towards the warthog and releases there're a seat short for Vergil and turns back to Dare. "But I've only got room for two, so…that thing's gonna have to sit on your lap." He points to where Virgil was and realises that it was gone, Dare notices this.

"The Engineer, where did it go?" As the two look around in panic to where it had gone, the Rookie wasn't as much in a panic as he knew it was gone, but where? He didn't know exactly. As they look around they hear an engine rev up. They turn around to look at an Olifant that is on another lane on the Highway, soon after the rev the hatch opens and shows the Engineer's distinct blue tentacle pushing it open. He then closes his tentacle twice and sounds the Olifant's horn twice. Dare smiles and runs up to the Olifant. "Keep me covered." She then turns to look at the Rookie and Buck and smiles. "And try to keep up." She gets into the Olifant and closes its hatch. Buck smiles, puts on his helmet and turns to the Rookie.

"Take my advice, Rookie. If you ever fall for a Woman," he puts on his helmet "make sure she's got balls." Buck nods to the Rookie and moves towards the Warthog, while the Rookie cocks his head, as if he is trying to figure out whether or not Buck is actually being serious. The Rookie then quickly moves to the warthog taking the wheel as Buck takes the machine gun.

They drive ahead of the Olifant which is currently driving up the other lane, and they clear any up any Covenant resistance they come across. "Hey, uh, Captain? Pick a Lane." Buck says slightly scared as he sees the Olifant easily smash through the cars that were still on the highway when the Covenant attacked the City.

"It's a little crowded in here. The Engineer is doing something with the control circuits." She replies to Buck irritated. "Hey watch were you put that." She tells the Engineer as a whine can be heard over the COM.

"You've got to be kidding me" Buck says as he sees the Olifant crush any Covenant that was unlucky enough not to get over of the Olifant's way.

"I'm doing the best I can! Just stay out of our way!"

As they continue fighting down the highway they come across a set of locked doors. "Covenant must have shut down these doors. Give the Engineer a second to override the lock". After a few seconds the door opens and the squad continue their exodus down the highway.

They come across more Covenant patrols down the highway, but as they do a light erupts around the Olifant as a shield now surrounds it. Buck voices his surprise. "Woah! What just happened?"

"I think the Engineer found a way to extend its shields, sent a current through the outer platting. I don't know how strong its shields are, so stay close." The group then come across another locked door but with a stronger force with Brutes and Grunts this time unlike the last door but they are quickly put down.

–

"If only it was possible to put shielding on the Dahak, it would make things so much easier." Red said to himself.

"And things weren't easy before" Replied Elh teasing Red.

"You know what I mean Elh."

–

As they go through the Olifant is hit with Fuel rod gun fire, but the shields hold long enough for the Rookie and Buck to take down the tower and its gunner. As they progress down another battlecruiser flies over them. Buck calls out, "Another Cruiser."

"They're all heading to the Slipspace crater, the Covenant dig site north of the City." They see a huge air force of Banshees, but at this moment in time they are considered too far away to be much of a threat.

They proceed through yet another door and are attacked by a swarm of drones, but the machine gun on the warthog quickly make short work of the swarm. The more they progress the more the Covenant resistance increases and are now attacked by Ghosts, but they repel them, but the Warthog is barely clinging to life.

At the next door Buck notices a Gauss Warthog and tells the Rookie to change vehicles, with the increase in Covenant resistance they're going to need the extra firepower. "Concentrate on driving. I got this!"

As the door opens to reveal the next section of Highway the group encounter a high number of ghosts, but thanks to the Gauss 'hogs powerful Cannon, Buck can take them out easily. And they make it to the next section. In this section the group are harassed by Banshees and a Scarab Emerges from the water. "Buck, Scarab!"

"I see it. Must've dropped out from one of the cruisers. Just keep driving, it hasn't spotted us."

How the hell did you make it down this highway in one piece?"

"There weren't this many Covenant last night!"

At the next door Dare spotted a Scorpion tank. "I see a Scorpion tank up ahead. We'll need the extra firepower." The two ODST get out of the Warthog and move to the Scorpion, but this time as the Rookie is driving the tank he has access to its main cannon while Buck pilots he secondary machine gun at the front.

As they continue their exodus down the highway with the Rookie laying waste to any Covenant soldier or vehicle that was dumb enough to stand in his way a Covenant Assault Carrier appears form the Clouds in the distance. "Assault Carrier! Ten o'clock high! Look at the size of that thing!" As they progressed further down the highway the Assault Carrier begins to charge its Energy Projector.

"It's charging its excavation beam!" exclaimed Dare

"But the dig sites on the other side of the city!" says Buck a sense of dread beginning to fill his voice. On to another section of the Highway, with the Rookie obliterating any Cove he sees, the Carrier fires its beam down onto the city and begins to glass it. "Damn it, no! They're gonna burn this city and then glass the whole planet! Covenant bastards! It's just like Reach all over again!" Yells Buck angrily

"We made it out of there. We'll make it out of here. You can do this, Buck." Says Dare trying to calm him down.

"Right. Yeah. Okay." He then radios to Mickey. "Mickey, you read me? Change of plans. You're coming to us."

"Sky's kind of Crowded, Gunny" replies Mickey.

"There's no other way. Covenant just wasted the highway. We're gonna keep rolling as far as we can. Get airborne, fly the Phantom to my beacon."

"Understood."

"And whatever you do…stay clear of that carrier."

As the trio proceed (and the engineer) down the highway a scarab jumps out of the water and begins to target the Olifant. "Scarab, look out! This one's onto us!" In response Vergil gives out a high pitch wail as the Scarab begins to charge up its main cannon.

"We're going too fast, I can't stop!" As Dare finishes the scarab fire its main cannon at the Olifant, severely damaging it. The scarab thinking it's destroyed quickly leaves. Buck concerned for Dare radios her.

"Veronica! Talk to me!"

"*coughing* the asset… it's all right." Dare responses coughing between words.

"Screw the alien, what about you?"

"I'm fine…but this garbage truck's had it."

"Take the next off-ramp, trooper. I see a building, north side of the highway. We'll hole up there, wait for Evac."

"Out of the vehicle, trooper! Let's move. Veronica, wait here. Rookie, let's secure the building" He and the Rookie dismount the tank and advance down the off-ramp and towards the building. Thankful there isn't a large Covenant force defending the building. But they know that will change especially since they have the Engineer with them. "Mickey, what's your ETA?"

"Have to reroute, Gunny, the whole damn city's on fire!" Dare intervenes in the conversation.

"Trooper, I have a Tier One asset and a whole bunch of Covenant who want it dead. Whatever you're going to do… step on it!"

"Yes Ma'am!

The three Troopers bunker down as waves of Covenant troopers start to Assault their position. Luckily there are weapon storages in the building including heavy weapons. The first few waves were easy, but on the fourth wave of troopers Covenant artillery took positions on the highway and started to fire on their position. "Wraiths on the highway!"

"That's not good" replied Buck. Thankfully the building they were in was enduring the shots of the artillery but their mobility was restricted and they could no longer freely use cover outside. Thanks to the Rookie acquiring a rocket launcher when one Phantom dropped its load the Rookie fire a rocket were they landed cutting a huge hole in the Covenant assault force.

After 10 minutes of non-stop fighting another phantom appears but this one has the call signs of ODST members. Realising this was their exaction the group allow a sign of relief. The phantom begins to engage the wraiths on the highway. The fellow ODSTs are heard over the radio. "Whoo-yeah! Line 'em up, boys!" Mickey yelled cheerfully.

"Romeo, take the one on the left." Dutch says

"I got it. Keep her steady" replies Romeo sounding exhausted.

With the two wraiths are destroyed the Phantom moves above are parking lot, grav lift turn on waiting for the four to get it. "For replacements… you make one hell of a team." Dare voices impressed by the team skill.

"Just nice to know they really do listen. C'mon, let's get out of this city."

With the landing zone secure, Dutch comes out of the dropship to check that everyone is alright, he then sees the Engineer. "That thing safe?"

"Long as it don't get hit!" Buck responses. After he says that the ground starts to shake and a Covenant Assault Carrier exits Slipspace just above the phantom and starts to charge up its Energy Projector. The Engineer sees the Carrier and starts to panic and refuse to move, Dare grabs the engineer by it's tentacles and tries to drag it to the Phantom.

"Come on…damn it! Move!" Dare says through gritted teeth

"Aw, nuts" Buck says as he rushes and pushes the Engineer in the back none to gently to get it moving and soon Dare and the Engineer are pulled into the Phantom and Buck quickly follows.

"What can I say…?" he starts to say to Dutch "It was a hell of a night." The Phantom quickly speeds off with everyone on board. Just as the carrier fires its projector.

Inside the Phantom, Rookie and Buck help to pull an injured Romeo from the Plasma Cannon at one of the side of the Phantom. "Easy does it."

"Argh" Romeo says trying to fight the pain. Romeo then points in the direction of the Engineer. "We went through hell for that?"

"Give him some meds, would ya?" he tells the Rookie who nods, he returns his attention to Romeo. "It's important. It knows things." The Rookie then give Romeo an injection.

"Heck, Gunny… I wasn't talking about the alien." Replied Romeo. Buck ignores the responses and talks to Mickey.

"Mickey? I'm sending you a very special co-pilot."

"Aw, come on! I don't want one of those things in here!" Replied Mickey not fond on the idea of having an alien with him at the controls.

"It won't bite. And unlike you, it knows what to tell those cruisers to keep 'em off our tail." Vergil proceeds to go to the front of the ship, where presumably where the controls are.

"I think they're too busy to care." Dare states sadly as she watches the Covenant glass away what was New-Mombasa. "Looks like they found what they were looking for." Buck walk up beside her.

"What about you? What about us?" Dare holds Buck's hand and smiles up at him.

"Win this war…then ask me that again." Dutch then presses a button on the side of the Phantom which closes up the sides of it and they leave for space to see if they can find any UNSC personnel.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END SIMULATION**

 **(old info) As I said before I am very sorry for how long this took and I know to everyone who reads this have been waiting very patiently and I understand how it feels when your favourite story isn't updated, it's not a nice feeling.**

 **I would also recommend getting Halo 3 ODST even if you don't play Halo and it's in the middle of the series. The Game makes it more personal by using a weaker Human, isolated in a large City and not a chemical-enhanced killing machine who has contact with the UNSC. (old info ends)**

 **A/N Is this better? I have tried to add in some more of their reactions through different parts of the memories. If there is something else that I can do to improve or more that I can add in please don't hesitate to criticise... A long as it is reasonable.**


	10. Please Note

**I will leave this up permanently, so that people don't get confused about there being a chapter when there isn't one. Until I get a new chapter up or update the previous one, which I am still currently doing.**

 **First of all I would like to stress that this story is not dead. I have two reasons for why I have failed to update this:. 1. I have run into a case of writer's block and don't have a clue what to write. I was mostly winging it but I want to try and figure something out for the story 2. My Laptop where I did most of my fanfic writing got corrupted and I lost everything on it, but not to worry everything is backed up on a pen drive. Why this is such a major problem? Well until recently I had no other computer and it is also because as I said before I did most of my writing on it, usually during breaks at work or whenever I had free time. I will probably not write as much as I used to due using my computer for other things. That and life has gotten really busy for me the only day where I am relativity free is Friday.**

 **Anyway hope you are all keeping well, and I will try my best to get a chapter/ updated chapter out.**


	11. Update

**Update: I have managed to replace chapter 8 this being due to where I do work experience people are doing exams, so I was left for 6 hours doing nothing but checking over Chapter 8, fixing mistakes and putting in peoples recommendations.**

 **Most of my time is taken up by doing course work for my course and then doing my work experience. ( It would have been my job if my country's government hadn't fallen out with each other and the country has been without government Since January 2017 that's right 11 months (which restricts the money people can get and as a result I lost my employment)).**

 **Anyway take care of yourselves. I will try and best as I can to try and think this through.**


End file.
